


Soul-share (Gil/Rav)

by Yunasuki



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn Being Ardyn, Episode Ardyn Prologue Spoilers, Fix It, Long lost love, Longing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Redemtion, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunasuki/pseuds/Yunasuki
Summary: 2000 years ago Gilgamesh made a deal with the Astrals to become immortal until the time came that his beloved, Ardyn, could be cleansed the star scourge and rest in peace. The deals that the gods make are not always what they seem.The path back to his lover is not straight forward and Gil must take advantage of an opportunity to share the body of a young Tenebraen prince who has just survived a traumatic event.  Prince Ravus Nox Fleuret is a prisoner of the ambitious Empire of Niflheim, who sponsors the mysterious Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. His young mind cannot handle the loss of his mother, causing his consciousness to vacate to the back recesses of his mind, allowing Gilgamesh's soul to take the reins- via some help from Astral magic.But time can change people,  betrayal and bitterness can warp even the the holiest of people. Can Gil in Ravus' body convince this modern day Ardyn that he is worth saving? Worth being loved.





	1. A deal with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Gil/Rav fic! This baby has been rattling around in my docs for months, but it keeps getting changed and refined as we keep getting glimpses of Episode Ardyn. This does have some Episode Ardyn Prequel spoilers, but there have been a lot of changes so hopefully it won't dissuade you from taking a journey down this rabbit hole. This chapter is pretty much just a prologue to set up the rest of the fic, the meat of it comes when when hit the modern era of Eos. I currently have over 15 chapters written but not edited- so you'll get new uploads of this story pretty fast for a while.  
> Enjoy!

Gilgamesh was so proud when he heard the Oracle received a sign from crystal that foretold of Ardyn’s kingship. He missed his friend and lover, as Ardyn had recently started going off more and more on his own to heal the afflicted. He misses their traveling Eos together and was a little hurt when his charge asked him to stay behind. “Keep an eye on my brother” is what Ardyn had convinced him to stay with, but he was torn between following his beloved’s wishes and betraying his father. Galuf was a strong warrior and right hand man to Ardyn’s younger brother Somnus. He had raised Gil harshly, but it had paid off and he owed his father a debt of gratitude for shaping him into who he was today; a strong soldier who could fight anything, protect his village and his future king.

And so it had been days since he had last laid eyes on the man he would support as his future king. Gilgamesh was glad the Astrals had finally spoken, as tensions were building a divide between the people on who would make a better ruler of their fledgling kingdom. The older Ardyn, gentle and just, blessed with the power to heal those cursed with the star scourge. Or the younger, ambitious and bold, Somnus. Those in support the elder brother appreciated his fairness and caring, those opposed saw his sensitivity as a weakness and stood behind the more realistic albeit harsh ways of the younger.

Gil admits he was distracted by the promise of the return of his lover. In his defense he never thought his own father would actually have the guts to deceive him like he did. One minute he’s helping Galuf with a trivial errand to make ready for the crowning ceremony and the next he’s waking up in a dungeon. Fueled by raged, he uses brute force to break out of the rusted door. He rushes out just in time to feel the blast of magic coming from the throne room. It drops him to his knees and forces the air from his lungs. 

Ardyn…

He stays frozen to the spot. He knows Ardyn is gone. He can feel it in the pit of his stomach There’s no reason for him to get back up. No one to fight for. No reason to go on. 

 

It’s Somnus that finally moves him from his spot. 

“Oh it’s you… Sorry to inform you that I am your king now.”

“...”

“Yes, it was a pity you weren’t there to see it. My poor brother was consumed by the scourge he fought so hard to save everyone from. Turned into a monster before he could take the throne. Lost control and killed his ‘loving fiance’. Though we both know that was a farce. Lies to protect you and garner support of the sheep he’d hoped to rule over. I’m afraid I had to put him down like a rabid dog.” 

“No… he wouldn’t lose control… I knew he was suffering, but…”

“So I will ask you once. Will you serve me, as your father serves me?”

“You already have a shield. You have no use for me. Let me be.”

“Tsk. What a waste. Are you going to stay here on the ground forever?” 

“..”

“Fine, do what you will. Get out of my site and never return.

***

The warrior stands before the towering Astral. Gilgamesh has never thought of himself as small when it comes to any man or beast he must face, but Bahamut makes him feel insignificant. Still he holds his chin up defiantly and finds the courage to look at the gods face. 

“Speak you peace, mortal one, Gilgamesh Izunia.” booms the ethereal voice.

Gil is not one to mince words, so he gets right to the point, hoping the Astral hears him out before turning him into a pin cushion. 

“You gods have wronged your most devoted follower, made him your slave, a pawn for you to toy with. It isn’t fair-”

He’s cut off by the loud voice of the god. “You speak of things you know nothing about the course of. Do you seek to fight me, mortal? Take revenge for your lover?” Bahamut’s wing blades unfurl threateningly.

 

“Peace, ancient one.” He holds his hands open and empty in a position he hopes conveys subjugation. “I just… I wanted to.... walk tall by his side forever. Why? Why did if have to end like that.”

The sharp wings relax a bit and Gil breaths out a long breath, waiting to hear the answer to his quest.

“The Healer has become the Accursed. He gave in to weakness and so the Star scourge devoured him, but still has a role to play in this.”

“I don’t understand great one. He is no longer of this world.”

“He is tainted and thus rejected from afterlife.”

“But-”

“Silence. He must serve his sentence and his purpose. You wish to walk this world with him, you must be patient. Be bound to this sacred place until the time is right. Serve as my warrior to test the mettle of future shields and soldiers.”

“If my love have been rejected from the afterlife, then I reject if too. I accept your terms.”

“Then it is done.”


	2. Second chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2000 years in a cave will give you such a crick in the neck… or Shiva makes Gil an offer he can’t refuse!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're still getting the lead up to the actual story, but I promise chapter 3 will get the show on the road!  
> Can anyone guess who our young warrior undertaking the trail against Gilgamesh is?  
> Caution, lots of angst on the way!

The centuries pass, and with every one Gilgamesh curses Bahamut and the deal he made with the Astral. How’s he supposed to help Ardyn or anyone when he’s bound to this gods forsaken cave battling foolish and arrogant warriors. He’s never once seen the light of day since the fateful day he made his choice, every day trapped in a cycle of fighting, killing, boredom with no end in site. Trapped with naught but his thoughts, regrets, ghosts and demons that haunt these grounds. The first warrior to come test him was his own father. The man had been overconfident that he could take down his son with little effort, and Gilgamesh cut him down with a fury of a lifetime of emotional wrongs. From the moment he cut Galuf down the training grounds became a tainted place. More of a slaughtering grounds for Gil to vent his emotions unchecked, decade after decade. 

Nearly two millennia pass when a young warrior gives him pause to the monotony of the average battle. This mere boy, maybe of 15 years, has such an intense fighting and upright spirit, that Gil finds himself enjoy the exchange of blows for the first time in… how long has it been?

The young swordsmans manages to slice clean through Gilgamesh’s left arm and that’s what lights a spark of joy and life in him, now he’s taking this boy seriously. Gil knows he has an unfair advantage, he is not alive and not dead so he needs no food, no rest. The mortal is fatiguing and for the first time in eons Gil is feeling remorse for the fate he will bestow on the promising warrior. His young foe refuses to give in and as their battle continues, a chill creeps into the cave as a voice creeps into his mind, “it is time.”

The immortal knocks the katana from the teen’s hands and the challenger kneels, accepting defeat like a man. 

“Kill me.” It’s so cold now that the boy’s heavy breaths come out in large puffs of white.

“Leave this place, young one.” Gil is distracted, looking for the source of the climate change.

The boy shivers, his sweat starting to freeze on his skin. “But I thought-”

“Go!” Gil booms and leaves no room for argument.

The teen bows and looks like nothing is hurt as bad as his pride as he makes for the exit.

This one is smart and strong. He’ll live to fight another day. The immortal thinks as he watching him go. Once the boy is out of sight Gilgamesh turns to find the Astral that has paid him a visit. It’s no surprise who he finds at the end of the tunnel now encased in ice. 

“What could you possibly want with me, Glacean?”

“Peace, warrior. I come with an opportunity.”

He can’t help but snort, “forgive me if I am hesitant about the intentions of the gods and their… offers.”

She regards him like one might study a fascinating puzzle. “Noted. However, I do believe this is an offer you will find satisfied your desires.”

“Go on then… enlighten me.”

“Things in the mortal realm are being set into motion, the Accursed is beginning to take action.”

Gil thinks its probably like smart to glare at a god but he’s been ‘alive’ too long to care. He says nothing and crosses his arms.

“He has began to embrace his corruption, not only does he wish to end his life, but end all of life and plunge all of Eos into eternal darkness.”  
“No! You’re wrong! Ardyn would never-”

“Take this opportunity and see for yourself. Perhaps, you can even change his course.”

“Fine. I accept. Tell me more.”

“The present day Oracle has just been murdered in front of her children by the Kingdom of Niflheim. Can you guess who makes this Empire so dangerous?”

“So how do I fit into this?” Gil grits his teeth, has his beloved, his gentle Ardyn really fallen this low?

“The girl is strong of will and has become the next Oracle. But the boy… he is fractured.”

“And?” 

“Bahamut bound your physical body to this place, but it doesn’t have to trap your mind, your soul.”

Gil’s body tingles with a rush of excitement, is Shiva really offering what he thinks!?

“What exactly are you offering, speak plainly.”

“The boy’s destiny is not yet fulfilled and he is at a crossroad. In his current state he will not be able to mentally play his role in curing EOs of the star scourge. I am offering you a soulshare. Your consciousness will be placed in his body. It will be challenging, I see much suffering in his future, but you will be free of this place.”

There’s no moment of thought or hesitation. “I accept.”

The Glacean nods in approval. “This will bring you the opportunity to correct many wrongs, go forth now, and live as Ravus Nox Fleuret.”


	3. Prisoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilgamesh meets his host, Ravus. Ravus couldn't care less about what Gilgamesh or anyone does with his body as long as his sister is safe.  
> Niflheim takes the Nox Fleuret siblings back to their capitol after the Tenebrae invasion. Ardyn decides if the Empire should keep them alive or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is where things start to get confusing to write and read. Gilgamesh and Ravus are sharing a body, so when I refer to the physical body I will try to consistently identify ownership as Ravus'. Gil usually holds the reins when it comes to conscious thought , so I will try and identify thoughts with Gil's persona. When they have little mental conversations with each other (or Gil is thinking to himself) I have Gil's thoughts in italics and Ravus in bold (if the formatting caries over).

He finally comes to and tries to open his eyes. The first thing he’s aware of is that everything hurts. He moves to rub his eyes and hisses with the fresh feeling of more pain. His left arm, no- it’s too small to be his, the boy Ravus’ left arm is peppered with shrapnel. He takes a mental inventory, who he is, Shiva’s offer, why he’s doing this. It’s the same reason that has been driving him for more than 2000 years- save Ardyn.

He can feel the presence of another in his head, or maybe it’s visa versa.

_Um, kid?_

He feels a whimper and withdrawal, like a wounded puppy.

_Ravus. I don’t know if you are alright with this, but the Gods gave me a job to do and part of that is to keep you alive. May I, cohabitate with you while you recover?_

The presence curls tighter in the the back of his mind but he does not feel unwanted or rejection, so Gilgamesh takes that as a yes.

Now that that is sorted out, time to see what sort of situation we’re in. He sit up and now takes in his full surroundings, which isn’t much. He’s on the cold hard ground of a dungeon or cell with nothing else in it but a bucket in the back corner. There’s no bed, no blankets and no food. He’s rising to his/Ravus’ feet to get his bearings when he hears footsteps in the hall. Gil can’t see him yet but he’d recognize that voice anywhere. He can’t help the tears that form and spillover as he steps to the bars to catch sight of his beloved after all this time.

“How’s our little prince doing hmm? I do apologize if these accommodations aren’t to your caliber…” Ardyn stills his dramatic gestures and fixes on Ravus’ face. “What’s this? The Tenebrean prince crying for mercy already?”

The chancellor reaches through the bars grabbing the boys face. He’s got an arrogant grin on his face but it slowly slips to one of curiosity as he stares into his eyes. Gil notices his hair and dress style are different from the last time he laid eyes on him, but all the same his eyes sparkle with joy at beholding that face he hasn't seen in so long.

_Recognize me! It’s me, Gil, everything is going to be all right now! We'll find a way not that we're together again!_

**Murderer!**

Ardyn drops his hand like he’s been scalded and turns to a soldier Gil didn’t even know was there.

“See to it that the boy’s wounds are tended to and set him up with a proper room. He is our honored guest, so see to it that he is kept alive or someone will answer to me personally.”

“Yes Chancellor Izunia”

Ardyn retreats to where he came from but not without one more glance back at his newest acquisition. Gil is left staring out through someone else’s eyes as the guard hauls him roughly through the corridors. His mind turns inward.

_Chancellor Izunia!? He took my name… does he still think of me?_

**Disgusting** **. Murderer.**

_Ravus? Is that the man who... murdered your mother?_

**… no not him directly, but he’s a Nif, he works for the Emperor so he’s responsible!**

_I see. Do you think that you could catch me up on current events so that I can help sort this out?_

**Ha! Sort this out? This is War! This is a hostile takeover by a power hunger Imperialist nation. There’s no sorting it out. They won't stop until they have taken over or destroyed every inch of Eos! What go can either of us do?**

Ravus’ conscious started to curl up again.

_Wait! If you can tell me one good thing, important thing to you, let’s start there._

**…**

_Please, Ravus, for better or worse we’re in this together._

**We are not in this together. I should be dead. As far as I’m concerned as long as my sister is safe, I can die happy. Enjoy the body.**

And just like a safe door slamming shut with a dozen locks sliding into place, Ravus is gone. Buried so deep in his conscious, Gilgamesh wondered if he will ever resurface.

 

He is finally taken to an infirmary, a sterile and awful looking place. The modern amenities were foreign to Gil but he found silence paired with an impassive face gave his captors no sign of his ignorance. He would just have to wait, observe, gather information to formulate any sort of plan.

In his former life, 2000 years ago, he was much more of an impatient hot headed warrior, but time had tempered him, and he would not jeopardize this opportunity. He would be patient. He would endure any punishment, any torture, any humiliation if he could fix things. Yes.He steeled himself for anything the future would hold. He would slowly make this body into a vessel fit for a warrior once again…

The medical staff stripped and roughly washed him. They began cleaning and stitching his wounds. The fact that the offered no pain killers, no kind words of comfort, was not lost on him.  
_They will never break me._

Finally after he was dressed in simple yet clean clothes, a man exuding superiority came in to examine him. The doctor was holding a file, marked ‘Ravus Nox Fleuret’ and glancing it over disinterestedly.

“Hmm I don’t see anything special here, I’m not sure why Ardyn wanted me to look at you, I’m a very busy man. You can’t even cast white magic, is that true?”

The man finally looked at Ravus, but didn’t wait for him to answer. “Now that is interesting… Your file does not indicate heterochromia…”  
The doctor flips through several pages.

“Age: 16. Height: 5’8”. Weight: 130lbs. Hair: blond. Eyes: blue... I wonder if that was caused by some sort of physical trauma or if mental trauma would… perhaps it was your close exposure to… hmm definitely worth investigating further. I will have to thank the Chancellor for his keen eye. Take him to his quarters.”

Gilgamesh felt a rumble from whatever vault Ravus locked himself inside and words bubbled out with little control on his own accord.

“My sister?”

“Yes? What of the lovely Lunafreya? Are you inquiring as to her status? I can assure you she is worth more to us alive than dead. But you my boy... “ He’s standing nose to nose as he hisses out, ”have no such value.”

Gil let’s the passive face slip for a moment as he wonders why he or Ravus are alive and what exactly their role is.

“It is a mystery to me as well as to why the Chancellor kept you alive when he went to dispatch you personally, but… here you are. Quite the enigma to us all…”


	4. Behind the mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilamesh meets Lunafreya and they start to make a plan. Ardyn give's Ravus a present. Gil has sweet memories of him and Ardyn before this whole mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of adulty things in this chapter so read at your own risk. It's pretty vague and just a passing mention, but as we keep getting deeper into this story it may get more explicit.  
> Luna is fantastic and supportive in this. Gil tries hard to keep who he is straight, but he's low key flirting with trouble. Again when outside characters are talking to or about Gil/Rav they will refer to him as Ravus, because they see his body despite Gilgamesh behind the man behind the wheel. Sorry if it gets confusing, I sometimes lose track of it myself.

 

  
  
Gil plays the role of Ravus Nox Fleuret so well there are times he almost forgets that he had another life. It seems so long ago- indeed it was ancient history. He starts his residency in Niflheim as a prisoner of war, but he is not broken, no matter how awfully he is treated and slowly earns small freedoms such as studying, training, and better food.    
  


It has been months of captivity, but to his surprise he finally meets Lunafreya. The Empire has arranged for them to have a brief and supervised tea together, he’s informed as he’s marched to the designated meeting place.  It turns out to be a lavish library, decorated with opulent artifacts, paintings, statues and more. There are plush velvet couches and a small table with a serving tray. The room is the first he’s seen with windows, but what lays beyond is obscured by the heavy rains and grey skies. The two guards that escorted him shove him in the room and tell him to touch nothing. He clasps his hands behind his back and studies the objects in the room while he waits. A familiar looking armored mask sits high up on the wall of bookshelves, used as a bookend. In spite of the guard’s warning he can’t help but stand on tip toes and reach for the relic, compelled by his past to get a closer look. His fingers are reaching for the object when a voice behind him gives warning, 

 

“It’s a fake. A replica of a warrior tribe’s battle helmet from a civilization long ago. Unfortunately, despite all the resources at my disposal, the original has never been recovered.” 

 

Ardyn is standing right behind him and reaches past his face to grab the mask. Gil spins around and it’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do but he represses the urge to envelope his old lover in his arms.  __

 

_ All in good time, don’t blow this on impulse!  _

 

Ardyn shoves the helmet faceplate into Ravus’ chest and it pushes him back a step. Gil’s heart races and he wars to keep his borrowed face impassive, unreadable in front of the person that means the most to him. 

 

“I’ve brought you your beloved sister, but if you wish to keep that pretty head of yours, you would do well the keep your hands off my things.” 

 

The chancellor makes way to leave and Lunafreya comes rushing in to greet Ravus. 

 

“Ravus!” She pulls him in for a huge squeeze, and he can’t help it but his touch starved self just holds her back, despite the inner gentleman in him saying it’s improper to hold a girl he’s just met like this. He stares at Ardyn over Lunafreya’s petite frame wishing it were him he was holding. 

 

“Aww, what a happy reunion.  Must be nice to hold the ones you love. How refreshing to see this sort of thing in these troubled times.” 

 

Ravus loosens his hold on Lunafreya to offer the mask back to its owner. 

 

“Keep it. A gift from your Chancellor. Welcome to the mighty Empire of Niflheim.” he says in a bored voice.

 

He turns on his heel and goes to leaves the library with a flourish of clothing. One of the guards steps in front on him, “Chancellor, sir. Weren’t the orders that you supervise their meeting?” 

 

The look Ardyn gives the man makes him, the other guard and Gilgamesh shrink back in terror. 

“Uhhh, ummm.. Please excuse my impertinence my lord.” the guard back pedals bowing his head. 

 

Ardyn’s hand twitches as if longing for a weapon and he opens his mouth to speak but Gil blurts out quickly “Thank you!” 

 

The Chancellor’s attention turns to Ravus still being embraced by Lunafreya, and he eyes him quizzically. 

 

“For the warrior’s mask. I shall cherish it… so thank you, sir.” 

 

Ardyn’s face is unreadable but he exits silently and the guard is still alive, for now. 

 

“Thank the Astrals you're still alright! How have the been treating you brother?” the girl clutching him finally loosens her grip and stares up at him.

 

“Lunafreya. It brings me joy to see you well!” 

 

“Rav? You're… I don't know something's different about you. Did they… do anything strange to you?  Merciful Shiva! What did they do to your eyes? Are they experimenting on you? I hear they do that here, I've met that awful doctor.” 

 

“Lady Lunafreya, look at me. Tell me what do you see, as an Oracle?”  He holds her at arms length and studies her as she returns the stare. She reminds him so very much of their dear friend Aera from so long ago.

 

She studies him intently for a moment. Then she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

 

“You  _ are _ Ravus... but also someone else now. Someone sent by Shiva to help change our destinies.” 

 

She brought a hand up to gently touch his face. He leaned into her warm touch and for the first time since Ardyn's betrayal from the Astrals he's feeling overwhelmed by emotions. Gods this girl is an uncanny match to the gentle soul of the Oracle he knew before.

 

“I was once called Gilgamesh.” he's turning the ornamental mask over in his hands, “but now I'm called Ravus Nox Fleuret. Your brother… suffered much.  His conscious is deeply buried. I'm not sure how this works, if his personality will come back out some day…” 

 

“I see. Then for now I will call  _ you _ brother and I will be your sister and your ally.” He wanted to hug her again, this girl of small frame and iron will.  They sat side by side on the couch, speaking hushed tones to each other. Telling each other about their pasts.Tea untouched. 

  
  


They agreed to be compliant to the Empire's desires and bide their time until they had more information and a plan to go on.

  
  
  


Several weeks passed before they saw each other again. He’s taken to the library again, but this time less forcefully. Although there are still a few imperialists that seem to enjoy trying to get a rise out of him, most have gotten bored bullying him and just accepted him they way one might accept a stray animal. 

 

This time Luna is waiting for him and she's hovering over a steaming tea pot. He sniffs the air and smiles. 

 

“Is that sylleblossom tea?” 

 

“You know it?” She holds a cup out to him.

 

He walks closer to get a better look at the blue hued tea. “It brings back fond memories… Ardyn had done a healing of a wealthy man’s daughter. He paid us handsomely and gifted us with the tea.”

 

He tries to stop his mind from delving too deeply in the memory - making love all night and slowly waking up the next morning to the smell of the precious tea, staring into the eyes of his beloved, making promises of forever... 

 

He shakes himself back to the present, to the girl standing in front of him. 

 

“How did you acquire such a delicacy, princess?” 

 

“Just Luna is fine. They left a few of the staff alive, thank Shiva. My maid was able to  bring this when they brought her here and they've let her stay here to help take care of me. Turns out not many military men or robots know how to tend to the needs of a 12 year old girl. Anyways my maid said to save it for a special occasion, so… happy birthday Ravus.” she raises a small porcelain cup to toast to him. 

 

“So I'm 17 now.” 

 

Luna nods after taking a sip. He drinks, and it’s heaven in a cup. It warms his souls and helps him feel more grounded. He sets down his teacup and brings up his idea that’s been rolling around in his head.

 

“I think… I should ask to join their military. Climb their ranks, earn their trust, get closer to Ardyn.” 

 

“Do you think that's wise? You know how they'll treat you. Do you really think they will let you join, let alone promote you?” 

 

“I can take anything they throw at me. I'll fight like the devil and I'll give them no choice.” He grabs for and finishes the tea. “Do you have any more of this tea?”

  
  
  


He bides his time, goes through the proper channels, and is finally granted an audience with the Chancellor, who seems to be the one in charge of making any important decisions in the Fleuret sibling’s lives.  The guards take him to an office not far from the library and knock to for permission to enter. 

 

“Enter.” drawls the bored voice of Niflheim Chancellor Ardyn Izunia. The man isn't sitting at his desk but in the window sill, gazing out into the courtyard. There is a distinctive melancholy feel coming off the chancellor. 

 

Ravus bowes deeply, and waits to be addressed. 

 

“And to what occasion do I owe the honor of being blessed by your highness’ presence.” 

 

Gil picks up the edge of venom in his voice, clearly the chancellor is not in a good mood today. 

 

“Permission to speak freely, sir?” 

 

Ardyn simply waves his hand, indicating he should continue. Instead of addressing the chancellor, he turns to the guard that brought him. 

 

“Could I trouble you to bring the chancellor and I some hot water for tea?” 

 

The guard scoffs like its beneath him but a look from the man by the window sets the soldier in motion. 

 

“Come to have tea with poor old Ardyn?” The man is up now and stalking towards Ravus like a coeurl looking forward to toying with its next meal. 

 

“The young princess not good enough company?” 

 

Gil can feel the man trying to provoke him, but he won't fall for it, when it comes to handling Ardyn’s antics, he'd bet his last gil there's no one better suited for it then himself. He looks directly into those familiar honey colored eyes.

 

For a moment his world shifts and he has to focus on the now, on the reason he came here. He feels his face flush at the closeness and had to clear his throat and turn away, he begins pacing the room, hands collapsed behind his back composing himself. 

 

“Let me speak plainly. I wish to join the Niflheim army.” 

 

“Oh you do, do you?” Ardyn's voice purrs, but his eyes still feel like a predator on Ravus. “And why would a fair prince such as yourself wish to debase himself by entering the ranks of enemy military?” 

 

“As far as I'm concerned, I'm no prince, I have no kingdome, no home, nowhere to rule. Your army made sure of that.” 

 

Ardyn tips his head to that and begins pacing a few steps behind Ravus. 

 

Gil continues,  “I see no point in dwelling on that which cannot be changed, but am prepared to focus on the future, no matter what the cost. It serves no purpose for me to sit in my room day after day, I might at well be useful. Besides I have no love for the Lucians that abandoned my family.” 

 

This line had been Luna's idea. She told him to play the card of anti-Lucian and see how far it got him. In reality it wasn't far from the truth, Gilgamesh had only seen betrayal from the Lucian, Somnus. 

 

The conversation seemed to be winning Ardyn over, he stopped in Ravus’ path and allowed him to pace no more. It was strange having Ardyn look down on him in this smaller teenage body, he was used to being the taller one. Gods was Ardyn always this tall? His hair may be shorter and tinged purple but it still looked softer, healthier than he had remembered it. 

 

“It seems we have something in common after all.” The Chancellor knits his brows together trying to figure out if there’s a trick getting ready to be sprung.

 

“You'll find that we have more in common than you think.” Gil looks at the man before him through Ravus’ eyes. He wants to reach out to him so bad.

 

“...” 

 

“Oh look the water for tea is here.” He makes a show of slipping past Ardyn to take the tray a maid had brought up. He sets it down on an end table and reaches into his pocket to pull out the small satchel of sylleblossom tea. His back is to Ardyn and he can feel eyes boring into him. 

 

“If you're trying to poison me you'll find you are sorely mis- Is that sylleblossom tea?” 

 

Gil cannot keep the smug grin off his face as he takes the two fine porcelain cups and offers one to his old lover. 

 

“Here's to getting over the past, and new beginnings.” Ravus’ head inclines with formality and then he drinks the fragrant tea, eyes never leaving the chancellor.  Ardyn sips the tea but says nothing. Ravus empties his cup and returns it to the tray. “I await your favorable reply, Chancellor.”


	5. Bumpy Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Rav gets into the Niflheim military academy and makes some new enemies. Ardyn and Gil/Rav flirt a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me soooo much trouble!! I'm pretty sure it's cursed not to be. First I accidentally deleted it and uploaded chapter 4 again in its place. Then I rewrote it, went to post it and my computer froze and crashed. It's all good, because third times a charm right!? My apologies if it's lacking I just had to get it up before any thing else happened. Any who... enough ranting, on to the actual notes.
> 
> Full disclosure I don't know anything about military procedure or rank so, just go with it- it's fiction.  
> There is mention of hazing and abuse but no details, so just be aware if that stuff bothers you.  
> Flirting in this chapter and some that gets a little physical and risque. the story warning may be going up soon, so read at your own risk.

 

It's weeks before he hears anything about his request to join the military. He's returning from his evening meal when he sees the door to his room propped open.

 

Even though he knows he's technically a glorified prisoner here, it still chaffs him to know someone is invading what little illusion of privacy he has. That is until he sees the intruder.

 

The only light comes from a bedside table lamp carrying a dull glow in the sparsely furnished room. There is just a bed that his body is rapidly outgrowing, a bedside table dresser with a lamp and the replica of his mask, and a simple desk and chair on the opposite wall. 

 

The desk is covered in discarded books he got over the course of his captivity and drawings on scraps of paper he'd acquired.  Drawings mostly of Ardyn, drawn from Gil's memories, back when he had longer hair. 

 

Of course it's the drawings that have caught Ardyn's attention, and although Gilgamesh would have thought the light was too dim from across the room to see, apparently it wasn't as issue for the immortal. 

 

Gil clears his throat, “How can I help you chancellor?” 

 

He doesn't turn on the overhead light but leaves it dim.

 

“Young prince, should I be concerned with your fascination with me? An interesting take, me with longer hair. If you wanted a muse to pose for your sketching…” 

 

The man closes the distance to stand looking down at Ravus, a pose he seems to enjoy.

 

“all you had to do was ask.”

 

A wolfish flash of teeth is eye height for the teenager's body.  Gilgamesh keeps Ravus’ face neutral, but can't help the audible swallow. 

 

_ Curse these teenage hormones! _

 

He's sure Ardyn is trying to to intimidate or embarrass him but all he is thinking about is throwing the man down on the bed and shoving his tongue in that wicked mouth. 

 

When he doesn't back down but leans in closer to the chancellor, it's Ardyn that breaks the tension and moves towards the door. 

 

“Are you certain you wish to join the military? This is no game boy.” 

 

“I'm sure.”

 

“Very well. Colonel Ulldor will send someone for you tomorrow. Best of luck, I do hope you don't do anything you regret. Ta-ta!” 

 

“I'm asking.” 

 

“Hmm?” The chancellor was one step out the door but pauses and tilts his head.

 

“Be my muse. Be my everything.” 

 

Ardyn actually snorts in amusement. “I'm flattered but you're a bit young for my tastes.” 

 

“I'm mature beyond my years.” 

 

The man turns fully and looks him up and down. “I wonder... Survive until graduation, maybe we'll revisit your request.”

  
  


 

Tomorrow came earlier than he imagined. Before the morning sun had even thought about rising, a sack is shoved over his head and he's dragged unceremoniously into a vehicle, hands bound behind his back. When they arrived at the training facility, he was stripped, shaved and tossed in a cold shower. He dressed in standard fatigues and was bought before the commanding officer along with the other recruits. 

 

Colonel Caligo Ulldor was a cruel man that Gil disliked immediately. The colonel was the kind of man that thrived on the suffering and betrayal of others. Anything that the other cadets had to do, the commander made Ravus do twice or three times as much. 

 

He was deprived of food and sleep, but the worst was the hazing, from the other cadets and the officers. Despite everything they threw at him Gilgamesh refused to break, refused to be beaten without getting back up. In the darkest of times if he feels his resolve waiving, he merely had to think of Ardyn and what he has been through to find the strength to go on.

 

The colonel refused to graduate him 4 times. During his 5th round and nearly a year of basic training, Ravus is suddenly called into the colonel's office.  Apperently the Chancellor was visiting the facility to access the new recruits. And there he is in all his extravagant, ruffled shirt glory, sitty across from Ulldor.

 

“Ah cadet Fleuret! Congratulations on setting the record for worst scores and worst progress in the history of the Niflheim army. Tell me Colonel, is he really that incompetent or does he just enjoy your company so much he refuses to leave?” 

 

Ulldor grunts out an ugly laugh. “Is that what brings you here Chancellor? It's true, this cadet is worthless. In fact I recommend him for termination, he will never be an asset to the Empire.” 

 

“I see. Well he shall be dealt with immediately. Do you have any final words? Any excuses? Any defense?” Ardyn hasn't risen, but turns in his chair towards Ravus. 

 

His teenage body has grown several inches and is all sinew and steel thanks to his harsh treatment over the last 10 months. Behind a puffy bruise and swollen cheek his eyes burn bright and confident. 

 

“Actually Chancellor I have a proposition -” 

 

“You're in no position to make propositions!” Ulldor spits out. 

 

“Colonel, if you remember it was I who asked for his last words. Go on.” Ardyn drills Ulldor with a look and gestures for Ravus to continue. 

 

“If I can best Colonel Ulldor in an exhibition match, would you say I qualify for gradation?” 

 

“That's preposterous! Unheard of prattle of a low life punk who thinks he's better than everyone! We don't have to listen to this.” The colonel is on his feet and pulled a pistol that he's leveled at Ravus’ violet eye. 

 

“Come now Caligo. What harm can come of a friendly match? Surely you're not afraid of the boy winning?” 

 

“Rrr. Of course not!”

 

“Then the terms are if Fleuret wins, he graduates and if he loses, I give you permission to kill him on the spot. Do we have a  accord?”

  
  
  


Gilgamesh is used to this body after months of physical exertion and punishment. And he's got 2 millennia of fighting experience. It's not even a contest. Despite Ulldor's attempts at dirty play, Ravus has him on his knees conceding, with a sword to his throat in no time.

 

Ardyn is slow clapping the victory. 

 

“Bravo. It seems you have some fight in you after all. Colonel, I'll be taking the graduate back with me. Send over the proper paperwork and I'll keep this whole embarrassing matter to ourselves, hmm?” 

  
  


Ardyn guides him to an airship and Gilgamesh can hardly contain his excitement over this new experience. He tries to school his emotions, but after months of the same bunker walls, the joy of freedom and the change of scenery is too much. He's flitting about from window to window like a starving hummingbird looking for nectar. 

 

“This is… spectacular! Amazing! Look how small the people look!”

 

“Once you've been on a Magitek Engine a few hundred times, the view loses its luster.” 

The teen finally pulls his eyes from the stunning view of the landscape passing by for something even more gorgeous. 

 

They lock eyes and Gil tells his companion, “some views never lose their luster.” 

 

Ardyn arches an eyebrow, he uncrosses his arms and strides over to Ravus. The man puts his hand past Ravus’ head, practically pinning him to the wall of the airship. With Ravus’ growth over the past 10 months, Ardyn doesn't have quite the overhead advantage that he had the last time they spoke. 

 

“I don't know what you're playing at, but it's a dangerous game, and I am not one to be trifled with.” 

 

Maybe it's the adrenaline from the fight against colonel Ulldor, maybe it's the excitement from being up in the sky, maybe it's the hormones of an 18 year old, but finally Gil's restraint gives way to his desires. 

 

He stands on his tip toes and chastely kisses those plush lips he's been longing for for so so long. The kiss isn't returned but there's a distinct inhale from the recipient. Gilgamesh isn't pushed away and isn't dead yet so he continues his administrations. Small pecks, a suck on the lower lip, a little drag of teeth, kisses tracing down as much neck as Gil can reach with the  ridiculously ruffled shirt in the way. 

 

Finally the chancellor roughly shoves him back, searching Ravus’ two toned eyes for motive. There's nothing but blown, lust filled pupils and wet swollen lips to greet Ardyn's questioning eyes. 

 

“What are you doing?” It's meant to sound stern, authoritative, but it comes out raspy. “I could have you court martialed, I could throw you from the ship right now.” 

 

“But you won't. Don't deny that you feel it, this... connection. We're drawn to each other by the bonds of fate. Ardyn, please.” Ravus is straining against his lover who is still holding him firmly at an arm's length. “Please. I'll do anything.” 

 

“Anything? Very well, prove it. On your knees.” 

 

Gil drops like someone had cast gravity on him. 

 

“Kiss my boot.” 

 

He complies. 

 

“Now the other one.“

Complete obedience. 

 

Gil looks up at Ardyn through Ravus’ eyes, pleading, “Please, let me give your body the warship is deserves.” 

 

At those words it is clear from his position on his knees that Ardyn is showing a growing interest in where this is going. Ravus nuzzles up his beloved’s leg and takes what he can of the bulge in his mouth through the clothing. Ardyn is no longer pushing him away and gifts Gil with the softest of moans that send electricity down his spine. 

 

Before things get any further, a loud crackle of radio static cuts in, “Excuse me Chancellor. We are now approaching the facility. Please prepare for landing.” 

 

Ardyn reaches down and thumbs gently at Ravus’ face, brushing across his lips. Gil can't help himself, he sucks on that perfect thumb, eyeing up for any reaction. The focus of his attention is breathing heavy, lips slightly parted. Gilgamesh thinks is the most breathtaking thing he's seen in nearly 2 millennia. 

 

Ardyn stares hotly at him and exhales roughly through his nose.  

 

“You'd better hang on, we're in for a bumpy ride.”

  
  



	6. Pawns & Princes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Rav gets more freedoms around the Gralean fortess where he is kept, but all he does with his free time in pine away for Ardyn. Him and Luna both have ill omen-ed dreams and she tells him of a plan the save Eos. While packing for his first military mission Gil/Rav gets a visit from a much welcomed guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a quick chapter, but there's a lot to unpack here! If things seem vague, please hang in there and hopefully all the pieces will fall into place as the story progresses. I think this is the last chapter at this rating before I bump it up to explicit. ;-)

 

  
  


The newest graduate of Niflheim's imperial is given a two week leave, moved into a different room with bigger and better amenities, given a new wardrobe, and more freedom to move about the facility without constant supervision. It doesn't seem like much but after living in a cave and the first trying year-plus that Gilgamesh has been in Ravus’ body, it feels as if he's living like a king. 

 

The biggest restriction still placed on him is no meetings with Lunafreya without permission.  It's a hard pill to swallow because he misses her like she was his sister and it's been so long since they last met. He certainly feels like he’s earned the right of the Empire’s trust by going through a personal Ifrit’s inferno to join the Niflheim army, but at least life in general is better. There are still snide comments muttered under breaths and lower class treatment from the other soldiers, scientists and most of the staff, but the physical hazing had stopped. 

 

When he can, Gil likes to spend as much of his free  time as possible in the Chancellor's library, reading, studying the artifacts, wishing Ardyn would happen to show up. Said man has been distinctly absent or avoiding him since they returned from his ‘graduation‘ and it's driving Gilgamesh insane. He feels like he's gonna combust with want, the small taste he got on the ride back only added fuel to the fire. Gods curse these teenage hormones he must go through again. 

 

He's sitting in the plush chairs of the library with the fire going and a drawing pad, his mind running rampant with dirty thoughts he takes out on his notepad. After a particularly detailed sketch of his lover, one that rendered his muse with no clothing to speak of, Gil sighs and closes his book.

 

_ I guess this is as close as I can get for now since the real thing is denying me… _

 

A bold idea strikes him on the way back to his room. He carefully tears the sketch from pad after adding the note:  _ if I've missed anything feel free to correct me -R _ . 

 

When he returns to his room he finds a maid who's been sent to pass him a message, he's been granted an audience with Lunafreya, tomorrow at breakfast. It's his last day here before he ships out to continue his training at a base near the Accordo border and he's grateful to be able to see he before he leaves again for Bahamut knows how long.

  
  


He tosses and turns all night, hoping Ardyn got his message, hoping his lover might just show up to send him off, but the only place he sees him is in his dreams which turn into nightmares. 

  
  


_ He's chasing after Ardyn but he keeps getting farther away… now the chosen is making a pact with the Inferian. Gil tries to get closer but he can't get past the flames that encircle Ardyn and Ifrit. A white dog barks behind him and his attention it taken from the fiery scene. When he looks back Ardyn is collapsed, face down. Ifrit is down on one knee, the fire is out and his skin glows faintly like a dying ember. Gilgamesh runs to his lover and turns him over gently, cradling him. Ardyn's eyes glow yellow and black demonic ichor drips from their sockets. Gil is hugging him telling the would be king to come back to him, but Ardyn dissolves into a hissing puddle of star scourge. _

  
  


There's a knock at his door and he is jolted from the ominous dream. A maid enters the darkness of his room.

 

“Lunafreya requires your immediate presence. Please make your way to the south dining room as soon as possible.”

 

A quick glance at the clock tells him he didn't over sleep, it's just going on 6am, so it must be urgent. He makes his way to the meeting place, it’s been almost a year since he's seen her last. She waiting for him, pacing in front of the windows, clearly agitated.

 

“Luna?” The girl has grown so much since he's seen her. Gone is the face of a child, and before him stands a blossoming young woman. 

 

“Look at you! You've grown so much.” They fall into a genuinely fond embrace.

 

“Yes but not as much as you! By the Astral, where did my gangly brother go and where did this man come from? And your hair… it's... so short and coming in silver, did boot camp turn you into that much of an old man.” She jabbed at him in an attempt at humor but her face still shows concern. 

 

“Oh? I hadn't noticed. Perhaps it’s because the “other me” has silver hair? But we're not here to talk about hair are we? What happened?” 

 

“I… I had a vision. Gentiana, messenger of Shiva came to me. She told me that the Glaceon is on the move… that she is going to attack Niflheim, something about the Infernian losing his light.” 

 

“I had an ill boding dream last night as well. Ardyn was summoning Ifrit but then both were weakened and Ardyn ending up being consumed by the start scourge.” 

 

“This isn't good. I'm not strong enough to heal him yet, and even if a was I can't cure him completely.” 

 

“But I can't let him degrade any more! What can we do?” 

 

“There is a solution that has been shown to me, we just have to be patient.” 

 

“Right... patience, because I haven’t waited long enough. Like he hasn’t suffered for thousands of years!he pinches the bridge of his nose and takes a deep breath, “Sorry…. I’m sorry Luna. What is your solution?” 

 

“A prince. The Bringer of light. Only he can commune with the crystal and wield the power of the Astrals to purge Eos of the starscourge once and for all.” 

 

He snorts, “Forgive me princess, but I've heard this promise before. I didn't work out well for my prince. Now he bears the price paid and nothing has changed!” 

 

“It's different this time.” 

 

“Oh? And why is that?”

 

“Shiva is going to sacrifice her body to prove true to our cause.”

 

“!” 

 

“And you're going to be the one to bring her down.”

  
  
  


Gilgamesh returns to his room exhausted and drained. Sometimes he wishes he wasn't just a pawn in the Astrals schemes. Was it to much to ask to live, love and die peacefully? He's packing up his few things he's allowed to take with him to the new facility in a few hours, when he feels the presence he’s been craving.

 

Sure enough Ardyn is standing in his doorway holding the sketch Gil slipped under his door. 

 

“Absolutely remarkable. The likeness is uncanny. I must say your imagination is spot on.” 

 

“It would be nice if I had an actual model, for accuracy's sake.” Gil gives him a cocky smirk.

 

“I wouldn't think it hard for a nice looking young man such as yourself to find a suitable bed fellow to keep you company.”

 

“I don't want ‘company’.” 

 

“Could have fooled me. It's seems like you're starving for attention. And why shouldn't you have a little fun, after all, is only natural for a young man your age to want to… indulge.”

 

“I don't want company. I don't want random encounters for ”fun”. The only one I want to indulge in is you.” They locks eyes and for a moment Ardyn studies him, always like he’s trying to figure out a puzzle.

 

“So you've implied before, but I can't seem to figure out why.”

 

“I told you, we're connected.” 

 

Ardyn closes the door and then the distance between them.

 

“Strip.” 

 

Without hesitation the younger man takes off every fiber of clothing and stands before Ardyn, offering himself up. Most of the bruises from training are faded and the nicks and cuts are healed over. His hair is starting to grow out from the last buzz cut and Ravus’ body is toned to perfection after the months of grueling boot camp.

 

“I thought you were a blond, but I see now your hair is more silver. Going grey so soon?”

 

“I told you I'm older than I look.”

 

“Tsk, Please. You're a mere pup. I hate to inform you that in the big scheme of things, 18 years is nothing.” 

 

“Let me surprise you.”

 

“I must say, your confidence and preservation intrigue me. Tell me, what is it you want?” 

 

“What I truly want cannot be expressed in a single word or even a single night… but if I had to pick one thing that I'd walk through Ifrit's fire for, right now, it'd be to touch you, kiss every inch of your body, worship you like you deserve.” 

 

“Be careful what you wish for.” Ardyn's voice sounds indifferent but he's taking off his garments as he makes his way to Ravus’ bed. “I wonder if you can actually do what you say or are you all talk.” 

 

The Chancellor has removed the last piece of cloth and climbs onto the bed. 

“Come on then. Don't let me down.”


	7. Ill omens and good signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil and Luna have a bad premonition and have another role to play in the game of the astrals. Ardyn throws Gil/Rav a bone (literally *snicker*) and things get a little smutty in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! I've bummed up the rating, so use caution.  
> Double warning!! I've never writing anything smutty before, so be gentle.  
> Triple warning!!! My computer has been acting up so this was written, edited and posted on my phone which means there will probably be embarrassing autocorrects.  
> Trigger warning - implied attempted suicide.

Gil's head is swimming in ecstasy and he's not sure if it's the hormones or the double millennia of longing but he's having a hard time composing himself and taking his time with his lover.

Every fiber in this body is screaming to jump on the beautiful man laid before him and ride him to oblivion. His eyes burn bright as he kneels on the bed, trying to decide which deliciously offered body part he wants to start with. 

There are faint scars decorating every vital point on the man before him. At the glance he knows. He's been in an immortal body too. Tho it breaks his heart, Gilgamesh understands. He's going to try and ease some of this burden and show Ardyn that he loves him, flaws and all. He hopes he can convey that this man, done so wrong by fate, will never have to suffer alone again. 

“By the gods you are beautiful” he whispers as he zeros in on his target.

He takes Ardyn's hand and guides it to the headboard, kissing the faint pink ribbon lines on his lover's wrists. Tongue tracing each one and finishing with a kiss before moving slowly down the inside of the forearm, arm and shoulder. 

There's several scars on the neck that all those ruffle collared shirts hide and Gil is peppering each one with love. He wants so badly to move up past the stubble to those plush lips, but he has a feeling that would push Ardyn away at the intimacy so he continues down his neck, over his collar bones kissing and nipping.

At some point Ardyn has closed his eyes and his face is the look of pleasure from Gil's dreams. Gilgamesh takes that as a good sign and keeps working his way down Ardyn's sternum. There's a large starburst of rose colored flesh directly over the chancellor's heart, Gil pauses his lips over. He wonders if this immortal heart still beats. 

He listens and feels. It's fast and pounding and makes his own chest swell with love. He continues his journey, kissing his lover's abs and tracing their definition with the lightest of finger touch. Ardyn's body shivers and springs fully to life, spurring Gil on. 

Now he's kissing his way over one hip, following the crease towards his thigh, biting gently on the inside, then crossing over and back up the other hip. Ardyn is moaning softly and starting to glisten so Gil takes it as his cue to delve deeper into his foreplay. 

He gently licks at Ardyn's tip, then slowly up and down the shaft before taking the man fully in his mouth. The young warrior hums in bliss and his hands anchor to Ardyn's hips as he bobs deeper and deeper, setting a fast pace. His patience is gone and he just wants to devour his old lover right now. Ardyn runs his hands through Ravus’ hair but its still short, and the man is having a hard time finding purchase. 

Gilgamesh closes his eyes and he's transported back in time, going down on Ardyn just the way that will drive him over the edge. Present day Ardyn is clenching, then crying out loud as he cums roughly, arching up off the bed. Gil swallows all of him down, he enjoys watching his love come down from the climax, kissing back up the scarred body, hoping to make his way up to those panting lips. 

As if Ardyn can read his path he pushes Ravus back, sitting up. 

“Mmm. That was truly a delicious performance. Perhaps you'd care to show me more.” 

Gil can only nod his head, his hormones are starting to short circuit his brain again and his own need is achingly hard. 

“That's a good boy. I want to see you touch yourself.” Ardyn’s voice is still husky and raspy and Gil thinks he could probably cum right now just listening to it. 

He reaches for himself as fast as he'd draw for a sword, but he only has a few strokes in when a chuckle slows him. 

“Needy are we? All in good time, but that's not what I had in mind.” 

Gil gives gives a questioning look until it dawns on him what Ardyn has in mind. 

“I haven't… I don't have any…” His face flushes. It's not that he's never done that to himself, but not in Ravus’ body. 

Ardyn removes Ravus’ hand from his cock, sending electricity through him at the not so subtle lingering touch. Then his first two fingers are being enveloped in his lover’s mouth. It's positively sinful and Gil whimpers as Ravus’ fingers are worked in and out of that beautiful mouth. 

When he's satisfied with his work Ardyn pops them out with a devilish grin, “there, that's better. I'd start with one at first. You don't want to hurt yourself now do you? After all, it's supposed to feel good.” 

Gil complies leaning back toward the foot of the bed, facing Ardyn, spread out before his lover. He wants to make a show of it, but he's been hard too long and everything in his body is begging for release. He takes the digit in, curling to find just the right spot. Soon he's added the other finger and its so tight but so good he's rocking back driving into himself as fast as he can. 

“Please. Ardyn. Touch me.” it’s whispered like a prayer but he practically screams when it is answered. 

It's not long before he's coming undone, moaning out praises to his lover and any god that will listen.

“Oh dear, it looks like you've gone and made a mess of things.” 

Ardyn is reaching over the side of the bed for whatever nearby article of clothing he can find to wipe up the mess. It's Ravus’ under shirt and he doesn't care in the least. All he wants now is to snuggle in bed with his arms wrapped around Ardyn, but the chancellor is already up and putting his clothes back on. 

He doesn't have to say out out loud, but he's sure Ravus’ face is wearing any expression making it pretty clear about not wanting the man to go. 

“Oh come, do you really want to play house? You're going off to your assignment and it could be months before you return.” 

Ardyn walks back to the bed and grabs Ravus by the face, “But if you still want to be my plaything when you return, make sure to send me a note.”

For a moment Gil thinks Ardyn is going to kiss him, but there's only a squeeze on his cheeks and the chancellor is pulling away and slipping on the last of his garments. They look disheveled, sure to earn anyone who knows how meticulous the man usually dresses, some strange looks. 

“I'll always return to you. I'm yours, all yours. I would wait however long it takes. You will love me a…” the word again dies on his lips. 

Ardyn clicks his tongue, “don't flatter yourself, one night of pleasure does not lifetime lovers make.” 

“It's more than that, we’re connected, I told you.”

“So you have… I shall ponder on it while you're away. I'm the meantime, try not to die.”


	8. Topple a god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Rav is shipped off to a military outpost, but before he can die of boredom Shiva attacks Niflheim! The Niflheim army is getting decimated. Can Gil/Rav save the day without dying an icy death?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Ardyn! I'm going to celebrate by posting an upspree for you my lovely readers! Thank you for your comments and kudos. I'm sorry its been so long since my last update, I don't deserve you, but thank you for sticking with this story.
> 
> As for this chapter, there is a battle scene with some mention of blood and death but I don't think it's too gory, but as always proceed with caution.

 

  
  


The Imperial army ships Ravus off to a quiet military base just outside the Accordo border. He wonders if the Nif’s plan is to have him rot here or die of boredom.  He's mostly left alone with just his thoughts of Ardyn. They volley between worried over his and Luna’s ill boding dream and pretty erotic thanks to the night they had before he left.  At first no one will speak to him or interact with him unless necessary, but slowly Ravus starts to earn some of the fellow new recruits respect. 

 

No one can deny his genius level  of fighting skills. Where he once favored a heavy blade of the two handed variety, he modifies for this current body type and gravitates toward lighter one handed swords. He’s also been taught how to handle a rifle, which despite its foreign feel in his hands, he’s quite a good marksman with. No one challenges him to hand to hand combat after word got around about him besting Caligo, though most still believe it is an unfounded rumor.

 

Weeks slowly tick by, and though he wouldn’t say he’s made friends, most of the men here and less hostile towards him than those in his Gralea home base. Even the commanding officers here seem to appreciate his skill, and the entire base has a laid back feel. It might be a dream come true for some of the men here, but for the warrior, it's a slow kind of torture. 

 

He’s itching for some kind of action, pushing Ravus’ body to its physical limits with training, anything to pass the time, and finally they receive word from the capital city. The Astral Shiva is attacking Niflheim.

 

There is unrest among the troops. 

 

_ Why is an Astral attacking their country?  _

_ How can they fight against a god?  _

_ What should they do?  _

 

For several days they are ordered to do nothing, but continue their border patrol and mundane activities at the base. Then it comes. 

 

A battered looking Magitek engine. 

A single messenger disembarks and tells the base that all nonessential soldiers are ordered to report directly to the battle sight at Ghorova Rift outside of Gralea for immediate engagement of the Glacerian. 

 

The commanding officer complies and the soldiers nervously load above capacity onto the airship. Most of them have never even been in a bar fight, let alone a war against a god. Gil finds their trepidation valid, but his nerves are less fear based and more… well, he can’t put a word to his feelings. 

 

Luna told him he must kill a god to save the world, save those he loves… 

 

_ How does any of this make sense? If he kills Shiva, will his mind be transferred back into his body in the cave? Can he be killed in Ravus’ body? What will happen to Ravus’ mind? _

 

He mentally feels out for Ravus’ consciousness to see if the prince has any impute and is aware of him like a hibernating animal at the back of a cave, but nothing stirs. 

 

They arrive hours later with no stops for food or rest and are ushered into a bunker to be debriefed. Huge amounts of the Niflheim military has been wiped out, nothing has proven able to stop the Glacian, merely slow her down. Their job is not to actually stop her, but to hold her off while the department of advancing technology finishes a ‘secret weapon’.

 

Gil reads between the lines, it is their duty to throw themselves in her rampaging path like a bunch of disposable human speed bumps. He curses Niflheim and the path humanity has taken since he first roamed Eos. The new arrivals are given weapons and sent right onto the field. Gil eyes the devastation. 

 

_ Why? What is all this loss for?  _

He takes a deep breath and steels himself,  _ this is what you wanted, some action right, go do your part. _

 

There’s fighting and chaos, bullets and bomb blasts,  the sand of the desert mixing with the sting of ice flying everywhere. The Niflheim army is launching every weapon they have at the towering god, but nothing seem to cause her any real damage. 

 

Gil tests out a variety of weapons he has available but knows not to go head to head with Shiva. Some of his comrades are not so lucky. There are bodies scattered all over the arid ground. Some he helps toss a potion on, some are too far gone, he takes anything useful and moves on. Until he comes upon a familiar face and not a welcome one. Colonel Caligo Ulldor is shivering and panting, holding a hand to a nasty wound caused from the most recent rain of icicles Shiva let loose. 

 

Gilgamesh is out of potions at this point but he kneels and tears at the Colonel’s shirt to make a bandage and tells the man to hold pressure tight. 

 

“Lend me your fighting supplies while you rest here.” 

 

“No.” 

 

“You can’t fight in this condition.”

 

“I don’t intend to fight, nor am I giving  _ my _ personal armaments to a son of Tenebrae.” 

 

Gil regards him for half a second before he decks the obstinate man out cold.

 

“Forgive me Colonel,” he tells no one in particular, “I need to borrow any useful equipment you may have, since you won’t be using it. Thank you.” He alleviates a chest plate with antifreeze wards, a shield, two pistols and another sword from the unconscious Colonel. 

 

Then he’s up and looking to go back into battle when a voice invades his mind.

 

**_Warrior… Forge the light of the Oracle’s blood into your sword… strike me true… this will suspend the body before you…_ **

 

_ Shiva? But…  _

 

**_Do not hesitate, all will be well… have patience to let fate take its course… for the coming day of the Bringer of light… DO your duty without shame and temper the Healer until the Oracle can awaken her full potential and guide the King to purge our star and reconcile the gods._ **

 

And just like that Gilgamesh know what he must do. He searches within for the light of white magic he knows Ravus processes and imbues his sword with it. The rapier glows golden, ready for its mark, now he only has to get to his target without dying. 

 

He rallies some men and they are able to get a downed airship back up above the ground, though it shudders and groans like it may fall out of the sky at any moment. It is distinctly a less enjoyable ride as his first one and he’s starting to see where Ardyn was coming from. Thoughts of his lover give him strength to complete his task at hand.

 

The radio crackles and hisses but he can make out a “Ready… on y… mark.” He doesn’t know when he took command of those around him, it just came naturally, but all those that balked before at his mere presence are forming into obedient lines awaiting his orders. 

 

“You all jump when the ship crests over that dune, set off the ground explosives like we discussed, I will take care of the rest. The plan works, although Gil isn’t sure if its his leadership skills or Shiva just cooperating. The ground troops set off string after string of heavy concentration of fires and explosions as close to the Glacarian’s massive feet. Gil programs the ship to a collision course with Shiva’s head and sets the autopilot.  Just before impact he jumps, piercing his glowing blade into her heart, stilling her. 

 

**_Well done my warrior… now just have patience... and love…_ **

 

And then he is falling. Crap, maybe he didn’t think through the whole landing part, and the last thing he sees before impact is the Glacian toppling like a large marble statue in a rush of snow cascading everything in white.


	9. Land of the living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out jumping from a plane and landing on the ground is a pretty bad idea- it breaks you. Lucky for Gil/Rav, Niflheim is technologically advanced enough to fix him up. Luna and Ardyn are there to help welcome him back to the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More upspree! This is just a quick filler chapter to get us back to the action (ie. nothing really happens). But maybe Ardyn it starting to thaw a bit towards the Tenebrea prince, so opening the door for more possibilities!  
> Enjoy!

"..."

 

“You’re awake! No don’t struggle it’s me, Luna, you’re ok. We are in the Niflheim infirmary. Let me get a doctor to remove these tubes… I’ll be right back.” 

 

Gilgamesh lays there, trying to put his thoughts together… it's like trying to scoop up a fish that keep slipping between your fingers. He thinks maybe he should go back to sleep… yeah sleep would be nice... 

 

**_Get it together!_ **

 

Oh yeah, he’s not in his own body, he’s in Ravus Nox Fleuret’s body.

 

_ Are you ready to come out yet? Is my work here done?  _

 

**_…_ **

 

_ I guess not. _

 

Luna has returned with a person in a white coat that asked him to cough, then unceremoniously pulls the tube from his throat. 

 

The doctor then shines a bright light in each of his eyes, and asks him what his name is and if he knows what year it is. 

“Ahh.. Gi... umm... Ravus. It's 745?” talking makes him cough again. “Close enough, it's 746 Mr. Fleuret. You’ve been in a medically induced coma for 6 months, we’ve just moved you from the cryogenic recovery unit to this recovery ward in the last 24 hours. How do you feel?” 

 

“Physically… stiff, weak. Mentally… a little fuzzy.” 

 

“Sounds about right. Well, I’ll have your sister sit with you and fill you in on the details. I’ll send a nurse by soon to run some more tests. In the meantime if you should need anything press this button next to your bed.” 

 

Luna takes his hand, “So… you’ve been out of it for a while. What is the last thing you remember? I’ll try and fill in the rest.” 

 

“Uh… Shiva... and I think I jumped out of a plane? I guess the ground was harder than I anticipated…” 

 

“...The ground was harder than you anticipated!! You dolt! Do you have any idea how worried I was!? Yeah frozen sand is pretty hard when you fall from that high! Shiva was in her giantess form, why she must have been nearly 100 feet tall! The gods literally give you a second chance at life and you... I'm sorry for getting upset, I just...”

 

“Luna. Thank you for caring. I’m sorry if I caused you any unrest. Please, can you tell me anything important I’ve missed.” 

 

She raises a petite hand and ticks off events on her thin fingers. “Well besides you breaking practically every bone in your body, I forged a covenant with Shiva after her giants form was destroyed. She sent me a messenger named Gentiana to help guide my Oracle training.  Niflheim, at least the Gralea area is in what seems to be a perpetual winter. You are a war hero. They are letting me move back to Tenebrae next spring. Oh and you missed a birthday, so happy belated 19th birthday. Okay I think I covered most of it, if I think of anything else I’ll come back for a visit.” 

 

His head is spinning and trying to cling to the scraps of info Luna has just thrown at him in rapid fire sequence.

 

“Where are you going?” he rasps out with another cough. 

 

“To leave you to get some rest, you look like you’re about ready to pass out. Besides, I’ve been sitting in this room for hours, it’s time for me to tend to other things.” 

  
  


          *****

 

When he wakes again, things are less confusing and he’s feeling like he wants to get out of this bed. There’s no one around, so he sits and his head only spins a little. He gets his bearing and swings his feet to the floor, a tangle of wires stick to his arms and chest, pulling his skin. 

 

When he can’t swat them away he yanks them out. It stings, some are attached by needles, others’ just with adhesive. He’s on his feet, swaying, but up right. His loosely tied gown slips to the floor. More wires and a tube on the lower half of his body as well, he pulls them out with a hiss. He’s shuffling on his feet looking around for some clothes, backside laid bare to the door. Of course someone walks in… 

 

“Are you entirely sure you should be up and about?” It’s the silky voice of his one and only. It makes him shiver. 

 

“Where are my clothes?” His voice still croaks from little use but at least he's able to suppress a cough this time.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed, why if I recall correctly, this is exactly what you were wearing the last time we saw each other.”

 

“Not embarrassed, just cold. But if you’re offering to keep me warm, I’ll forgo the clothes.” 

 

This earns him a chuckle from the Chancellor. 

 

“So bold! You’ve only rejoined the land of the living in the past few hours and you’re already trying to make a move on me?” 

 

Ardyn removes his outermost layer, a long coat and places it over Ravus’ shoulders. It’s so warm, Gil closes his eyes and sighs with delight. He feels like he’s been too cold too long and the warmth of the coat is a blessing. 

 

“Ready to leave this place, then? I was just talking to the doctor about your condition, when you decided to take it upon yourself to check out.” 

 

For the first time Gil looks to the door and sees that the Doctor is indeed standing there, eyes, cast down like there’s a very interesting pattern on the floor she must study. 

 

“So doctor, may this war hero be released now? He is clearly well enough to move on his own? In fact, I’ll escort him personally, back to his quarters.”

 

Gilgamesh thought he could make it back to his room under his own motor skills, but as they make a turn for the last hall where his room is, Ravus’ weakened body gives out.  Ardyn is right there to catch him and prop an arm under his shoulder. 

 

“Trying to test how well your bones have mended, hmm? We wouldn't want you to have to return to the infirmary so soon. ” 

 

The chancellors coat is fluttering open with the sudden movement, and Gil is reminded that he is still without clothes underneath. 

 

“Does my mere proximity always have this effect on you?” Ardyn purrs.

 

“Yes, usually.” He answers honestly. 

 

Ardyn laughs, and it’s the second time today Gil has got to see the man's face light up and he wonders if he’s actually died and gone to heaven. 

 

“Come on, let’s at least get you back to your bedroom before you start having whatever fantasy it is… By the way, the official cause of the Galacians demise is the new Magitek weapon, but unofficially all the soldiers still left alive on the battlefield testified that it was you who felled Shiva. You’re a Niflheim war hero. When you’re fully recovered they are sending you to officers training. I must say your actions have made me most happy… maybe you deserve some kind of award? Something special… just from me.” 

 

They stop just outside Ravus’ door and Gils studies the face of the man before him.

 

“What? Not interested? Suit yoursel-” 

 

Gilgamesh uses all his strength to crush his lips to Ardyn’s mouth, running his hands through that wild maroon hair. Ardyn is fumbling for the doorknob and they are stumbling into the dark room. The door closes and Ardyn pins Ravus’ frame to the wall. His lover is finally, _finally_ kissing him back.

 

It’s been 2000 years and it still makes him flush with heat, heart racing out of control, and Gil just deepens the kiss.  It's a sloppy, needy thing, limbs tangling, hair pulling, panting mess. It's everything Gilgamesh needs, everything he’s been waiting for and he’s suddenly overcome with emotion. Ardyn pulls back when he feels the tears on his face. 

 

“Do you find me that loathsome?” 

 

Gil shakes his head no, and begins to openly cry, no longer holding it back. 

 

“I’m.. just… you don’t know how … how happy this made me.” 

 

He embraces Ardyn and for a moment the man stiffens and shifts like he wants to put space between them, but Gil is holding on for dear life and if Ardyn wants to be rid of him, he’ll have to cut Ravus’ arms off. The chancellor pats the top of Ravus’s head awkwardly and drags the both of them towards the bed. 

 

“I won’t leave just yet… let’s get you put to bed.” 

 

Ardyn guides him to sit on the bed then goes to ruffle through the closet. 

 

“Egads! We’re getting you a new wardrobe straight away.” 

 

He finally finds something acceptable in the dresser and helps get Ravus situated. It's sweet and intimate and Gil's heart and head are both feeling they could explode. Ardyn tucks him in and sits on the bed looking at Ravus. 

 

“I'm sorry I got so emotional… I guess my heads still a little messed up.” 

 

“You are a strange one. You certainty intrigue me. But I think your reward shall have to wait.” 

 

He's having trouble keeping his eyes open but he forces them to look into those amber ones starting down at him. 

 

“Promise?” Gil yawns out.

 

Ardyn's face is hard to read and Gil is fading fast into sleep. He's not sure if his lover responds but he swears he feels a fingers going through his hair. He hasn't seen himself, or rather Ravus in a mirror in a while but he can tell it's much longer than he remembers. 


	10. Daemons and machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn reveals to Lunafreya just how far he has fallen from humanity. Gil/Rav seek to coucil the chancellor but can't seem to find him. Frustrated he heads for the training grounds but only finds more trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten chapters in!!! I actually have about 15 written so far but I am an obsessive editor ( and yet all these mistakes keep sneaking through) and that slows down my update speed. We're going to meet a new character this chapter who I thought deserved more fleshing out in the game. (Ok so technically the new character we meet is unconscious this chapter and we don't truly get to see him shine yet but enjoy anyways).

 

  
  


When he awakens, Gilgamesh swears he has just had the best dream… then he spies the chancellor's jacket draped over the back of his chair. 

 

He can't help but smile,  _ I need a new wardrobe huh?  _

 

Gil knows what he's going to do today. 

  
  
  


The tailor and him pour over textiles but he selects fabrics mostly in whites, with a smattering of greys, blacks, rich purples and sylleblossom blue. He's pleasantly surprised to discover he has quite a bit of Niflheim credit built up so he pays for the best quality materials that are available as well as a rush fee for the tailor. He smirks to himself wondering how Ardyn will react when he sees his new clothes.

  
  


Gil is about to wander into the library, thinking about when he'll get too see Ardyn again, or talk to Luna about their future plans, when he hears both of them engaged in conversation. He pauses in the hall before he gets to the doorway.  

 

“Chancellor, while I'm honored to be granted permission to return to Tenebrae, I'd like to know your end goal. I'm not sure what there is for you to gain in sending me away where I can continue my training. Surely having the Oracle guiding the Astrals to ally themselves with Lucian royalty does nothing to promote the Niflheim Empire.

 

“My dear princess… our offer of freedom for you goes to show that the Empire has nothing to fear from you or your forgotten gods.” 

 

“It is not me you should fear. Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum is the Bringer of light. He shall rid Eos of the darkness of the star scourge once and for all!” 

 

“Is this what your gods tell you? How endearing. Forgive me for not quaking in my boots, but the Niflheim army has felled one astral already.” 

 

“At what cost!? Where is your great army now?” 

 

“I can assure you that is none of your concern, however our technology is remedying that as we speak. Might I remind you that your very own brother dearest fought for our cause.” 

 

“Ravus is his own man and fights for his own cause.” 

 

“Concerned your own kin is on the wrong side?” 

 

“His goals are true! I would never question him, but he must walk his own path as I must walk mine. Perhaps one of us will be able to shed some light on that dark soul of yours.” 

 

There a shuffle of someone standing and Luna gasps. Gil most forcibly still his body from rushing into the room. 

 

“You really think you can still save me? I don’t know if that's adorable or simply foolish.” 

 

Ardyn’s voice sounds garbled and a strange shiver passes through Ravus’ body. Every instinct Gilgamesh has is screaming at him to turn and get far away from here, but instead he clears his throat and storms loudly into the room like nothing has happened. 

 

“Oh good my two favorite people…” He stops short. 

 

The couch is blocking his view of the scene in detail but Ardyn is looming very close to Luna who is sitting on the opposite couch with a look of horror and strain. Black and gold magic denotes off the pair of them and Gil feels something is very wrong. 

 

“Do you see princess, you aren’t strong enough to turn back time. There is only one way forward for me and it is not a pretty one I’m afraid. I suggest you stay out of my way” The chancellor’s voice sounds nearly unrecognizable and he growls out his words.

 

The man backs away from Luna, who is pale and sweating, but keeps his back turned to Ravus. Ardyn walks around the couch and swings wide of Ravus to make for the door, his fedora pulled low, hiding his face. 

 

“You're wrong. There is always more than one path to take. It’s what path you choose that makes you a decent human.” Luna’s voice is barely above a whisper.

  
  


There is a pause in his steps and Ardyn huffs out a sarcastic grunt and continues out the door. 

  
  


Gil is torn between wanting to run after his lover and comfort him and wanting to run to Luna who has slipped off the couch to the floor. He goes for Luna who is shaking like a leaf in a hurricane. He scoops her up and holds her tight. Although she’s not  _ his _ sister she has done nothing but love, trust and support him since he’s inhabited Ravus’ body and she is very dear to him. 

 

“Luna? Luna are you alright? What happened?” 

 

“Oh Ravus- ah Gil, it's horrible. He’s right, I’m not strong enough. The star scourge has taken so much of him… I don’t know what keeps him human at all.” 

 

She breaks down and begins sobbing into his chest so he holds and rocks her small frame offering soothing words and rubbing small circles on her back. Finally she heaves a big sigh and sits up rubbing her face. 

 

“I’m so sorry I don’t know what came over me, I just felt so much hurt and sorrow when he touched me. It’s  like it drained all the happiness and hope from me.” 

 

“It?” 

 

“He started to change! I thought he was going to transform into a daemon right before my eyes. I tried to cast my healing on him, but it was just overwhelming… I’m sorry I failed.” 

 

Gil pulls out a handkerchief and offers it to her. 

 

“You didn’t fail, you simply tested the waters, at least we know more about what we are dealing with. Do not be discouraged! Let this give you the conviction to train harder! You _ will _ be able to cure him Lunafreya, of that I have complete faith in you!” 

 

“Gil… thank you… you're right. You’re absolutely right. Together we can do this! We’ll cleanse Ardyn and pave the way for Noctis to rid Eos of star scourge once and for all.” 

 

He lifts her chin up “There, that’s better. That’s my Luna. I am honored to have you as a sister. Now let us discussed preparations for your move back home and our plans for the future.”

  
  
  


 

After his long talk with Luna, Gil is wondering if he should seek out or avoid Ardyn. He decides that if his lover is half as shaken as Luna was, he should seek Ardyn out. Gil searches the halls and haunts of all the places he has access to that to chancellor could be but it proves fruitless. 

 

 

At supper time in the mess hall, he overhears some lab techs nervously discussing why ‘he’ would show up in the labs, and what ‘he’ could know about science. An older scientist countered that ‘he was actually the reason so much of Besithia’s research advanced so quickly and ‘he’ was the key to many of their advances. That was why ‘he’ had risen through the ranks so fast despite being an outsider. 

 

Gil’s ears strained to hear the conversation, who could this ‘he’ they referred to be? 

 

“If you ask me the chancellor is too flamboyant to be useful in the lab, he’s probably just sleeping with Besithia and the doctor is able to clear his mind and think better.” 

 

The scientists snicker and leave the cafeteria as a group. Which is for the best since Gilgamesh is seeing red. He’s not sure if its from them talking about his lover that way or if he’s jealous. Did he really expect Ardyn to remain faithful after all this time? Afterall didn’t the man think Gil dead? Didn’t he deserve to move on? 

 

_ Grrr… this is so frustrating. _

 

Now Gil desires more than before to see Ardyn, touch him, tell him that he belongs to him and only him! He shakes his head trying to clear his mind. It’s off to the training wing for him, the one place that he can lose control and refocus. 

  
  
  


He’s demolished 4 dummies with only his bare hands and legs, but feels little relief of his turbulent mind, when there’s an explosion in the adjacent training room that shakes the whole floor. Barefoot and in nothing but sweatpants, Gil pads out into the hall to see what was causing the disturbance. There’s smoke billowing out into the halls and a red emergency light is blinking, making it hard to see what’s happening. People and running, some yelling, a few stagger out of the room and Gil grabs one to ask what’s going on. 

 

“The training simulation… the Cuirass, it’s malfunctioned! It won’t listen to it’s pilot and won’t shut down.” 

 

“Wait, someone is still in there?” 

 

“Yeah General Tummelt’s brat. But it’s no use, we can’t stop that thing! By the time reinforcements get here that machine will destroy the whole building!” 

 

The frantic soldier rips out of Ravus’s grasp and runs for safety.  Gil has no idea what a ‘Cuirass’ is, but the explosion and rumbles don’t stop. Whatever it is, it must be powerful… 

 

He heads into the training room to find the source to this chaos. It’s a large machine. A large walking machine? Gils has never seen anything like it, but he doesn't have the luxury of time to study it. The mecha turns towards him and releases a rain of bullets and flames, Gil rolls out of the way in the nick of time. 

 

_ Think! You can’t beat this with your bear hands… there! _

 

He spies a case of guns and makes a run for it- he’s only grabbed two when the Cuirass fires on him again and he must abandon the rest of the arsenal. He got a automatic machine gun and a small rocket launcher. He aims the larger gun that only has 3 RPGs left at the mechanical legs. After all the smoke and debris clear the thing is slumped sideways and immobile but still has firing capabilities and just seems angrier, as it now begins firing a mix of everything it seems to be equipped with at random. 

 

Now that the mechanical beast is still he sees that there indeed is a person inside, it looks like just a boy. He aims his other gun at taking out the guns of the Cuirass, but he’s out of bullets before he’s able to disable them all. Another wave of small missiles go off and hit the ceiling above Gil. He barely avoids the plaster and twisted metal that come crashing down, but now he sees an opportunity. A large rebar will make a fine improvised sword! He hauls ass towards the rampaging mecha and with a huge leap and swing removes the last of it’s armaments.

 

Now to get the kid out. There’s nothing he can see to open the hatch from the outside and it’s hot to the touch, so he decides to break the already cracked glass. The boy is out cold or dead already so at least he doesn’t have to worry about getting glass in his eyes. Gil hauls the boy out and drives the rebar into the control panel before jumping to safety. He’s gathering up the sooty and scraped up kid when the Cuirass explodes and sends both of them skidding across the floor.


	11. Coeurl Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loqi is proud and angry. Luna leaves for Tenebrae. Gil/Rav packs for officer trainer. Ardyn is suspiciously missing from the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not a lot happening in this chapter, more just a segue. Just Loqi being an angry kitten- er coeurl. But up next: lots of drama!

  


  
  


Gil hisses at the astringent the nurse is cleaning his wounds and burns with and tries to wave her off.   
  
“Mr Fleurent, I can assure you that I’m only trying to help.” She says sharply.   
  
“I’m fine, just help the boy.” 

  


The nurse softens her gaze and her grip on him. “Loqi? We already have staff helping him. But he owes you a debt of gratitude. He’d be dead for sure if you hadn’t rescued him.” 

  


“So the kid’s going to be ok? That’s a relief. What’s a kid like that doing in a weapon!?” 

  


“I’m… not at liberty to say.” The nurse drops her voice and leans in closer to bandage Ravus’ hands. “But off the record, Loqi lost his father in the battle with the astral. His mother’s been gone a while now… he refused to go to an orphanage, so he joined the army.” 

  


“But he’s so young..” 

  


“He is just small for his age, just turned 14. It is a little young to join, but he has no one left. Besides he’s been born and bred to be among Niflheim’s top ranks, he’s from quite an influential household so they made an exception for him.” Her voice regains normal volume, “There you go. Please try and rest, and do as little with your hands as possible, they have quite a bit of burn damage to them. We’re going to do one last breathing treatment on you for smoke inhalation and you should be released after that.” 

  


“Thank you ma’am.” 

  


“Just doing my job. I’ll send the specialist in, but it may be a while, we have quite a few people affected by the fumes. Sit tight, and don’t go anywhere without being properly discharged.” She gives him a knowing glare and leaves.

  
  


Gil nods off waiting for the nurse to come back with the breathing treatment, but was roused by loud talking just outside his infirmary room. 

  


“I will not not thank him!” 

  


“Now master Tummelt, please, he saved your life.” 

  


“I don't’ care! I didn’t need saved by a filthy outsider! I feel repulsed, if I have to talk to him I’m going to give him a piece of my mind for daring to touch me!” 

  


“Young master be reasonable.” 

  


Gil smirked at the young lads fiery personality, surely if he had that much energy to complain then he must be alright. The boy was still protesting loudly out in the hall with the nurse came up wheeling the breathing machine. 

  


“Oh excuse me, Mr. Tummelt, looks like you’re feeling better! Were you on your way to speak with Mr. Fleuret? I can postpone his treatment for a moment if you’d like?” 

  


“What!? I was not! Why would I want to talk to a son of Tenebrae? That is beneath me! I was just coming to see what was taking you so long with the breathing treatments.” 

  


“Hmmm, I see. Well I apologize for the delay, sir, but we have an abnormally large amount of patients due to this… umm… episode.” 

  


The boy tsks loudly and steps into the doorway. Gil studies him and sees a familiar pride burning in those young eye. He gives the boy a small smile and it earns a hard glare from the youth who turns on his heel and leaves, hospital gown fluttering open upon the hasty retreat. Gil laughs to himself and thinks that they have much in common.

  
  
  
  


Luna is waiting for him when he is finally checked out of the infirmary.  

  


“You really are quite reckless… are you sure I can leave you and return to Tenebrae?” She regards his injuries and gives him a gentle embrace. 

  


“Your kindness is appreciated, but I assure you I will do everything in my power to stay in one piece, at least until we are successful.” 

  


She halts their progress and looks him in the eye.  “ _ Until _ … what about after?” 

  


“Umm, truthfully I haven't thought that far ahead. All that matters to me is ridding Ardyn and Eos  of the starscourge. After that... I supposed I'll be dead or go back to Bahamut’s cave and you'll have your brother back? I guess that is a question for Shiva.” 

  


He starts walking again and she's left staring at the back of his head. She catches up and bumps his shoulder trying to lighten the mood. 

  


“Your poor hair!” 

  


“What of it? Don't tell me it's changing color again?” 

  


“No, it's singed from the heat. Let me take care of it for you.” 

  


“Whatever makes you happy princess.”

  


“You’re going to look so handsome, prince.” She teases back.

  


Gil squirms under the weight of the title and he’s suddenly feeling immense pressure on his shoulders.

  
  


*****

  
  


The next week brings the business of preparing the princess and her chosen entourage to make their way back to Fenestala Manor in  Tenebrae. There is not a single sign of the Chancellor during the entire process. No eccentric wandering through the halls. No quiet moments in the library. No replies to any notes Gilgamesh slips under his door. Nothing. He wonders if Ardyn is even on base or if he is actually off doing… well whatever it is a chancellor does. 

  
  
  


Gil is hugging Luna and giving his final goodbyes, unsure of when they will meet again. 

  


“Take care of yourself Luna. I pray that when we meet again we will change the course of this world. Be wary, I fear not everyone who goes with you is a friend.” 

  


She squeezes him back and whispers “we are the light to guide wayward souls. Good luck in your endeavors.” 

  
  


He watches her and the collections of servants and staff board the airship, it's fancier than the ones he's been on. His eyes catch a familiar shade of auburn aboard the vessel. Ardyn is leaning against a wall looking drained and vacant. His usual impeccable grooming and hat are absent, hair hanging messy in his face, dark outfit plain and without it’s flourish and embellishments.  Gil stares at the man willing him to look his way, give one of those flirty smiles, but there is nothing. Whatever it was he was up to, it doesn’t look like it’s been good for his health. And that’s saying something for an immortal.

  
  
  


Gil is bored without Luna, without Ardyn and without any clear duty or assignment other than ‘to take it easy and recover’. However, his monotony is finally broken when Ravus is given an official acceptance letter to officer training. He's to leave the following week and if all goes well (which it never seems to for him) he should be finish in six months. Another half a year without seeing the object of his affection… he packs his new wardrobe and sighs. 

  


_ Still No Ardyn… is he still in Tenebrae? Are he and Luna getting along? Did something happen? Is he losing control of the scourge? Are they ok? Did he hurt Luna? Lose himself? _

  


He's brought out of thoughts by a shuffle in the hall and for a second his heart skips and he hopes for his beloved to be there. 

  


“You may enter, I know you're there.” 

  


Slowly a small frame enters to view.

  


“Oh!? Loqi...Tummelt was it?”

  


“You'll do well to remember my name foreigner!” The young teen juts his chin defiantly.

  


“Peace young Tummelt. I will find it hard to forget you.” 

  


“What's that supposed to mean? Are you a perv or something?” 

  


Gil can't help himself and bursts into a belly laugh. “So ferocious, you're like a coeurl cub.” 

  


“What!? Why you!” 

  


Loqi flicks out a small knife and waves it at Gil who quickly disarms the boy and takes the knife. It’s a beautiful piece and there's an inscription on it ‘C. L. Tummelt’ 

  


“Give. it. Back.” the boy hisses out through clenched teeth.

  


Gil flips the knife and folds the blade safely away before handing it back. 

  


“Tsk, You’re even dumber than you look, giving the enemy a weapon back…” 

  


“Look kid in case you didn’t notice, we’re on the same side.” 

  


“Ha! As if!? You are a conquest of the mighty Niflheim Empire- hey don’t turn your back on me you… you.. you Tenebrae behemoth!” 

  


Gil continues packing while Loqi continues to bark insults at him. When he’s finished he turns back to the small teen and puts his hands on his slim shoulders. 

  


“I gotta go. Grow big and strong so you can be an officer with me.” Gil teases, but he means it, he sees a ton of potential in this kid. 

  


Loqi turns red and sputters but nothing coherent comes out. Gil laughs and ruffles the blond’s hair. 

  


“Keep that passion kid, just make sure you’re fighting for the right cause.” 


	12. Lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Rav goes for officer training. Things are mundane until General Glauca makes an appearance and Ravus' consciousness make a play for control of the body. Gil must now pay the price for Ravus' action, but the Nif's aren't known for a mere court marshal for punishment. Will Gil be able to keep his newly acquired head or end up on the chopping block?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty folks! This one is a bit gruesome and bloody so read at your risk, light torture but nothing too graphic. Also I don't know anything about the military, fictitious or otherwise so you're just going to have to go with it. We also get introduced to a new original character. I was hoping to use someone from the game but for the roll he needs to play I need someone that I could be really flexible with. He's a bit of an odd duck but is he a 'good guy' or a 'bad guy'? Let me know what you think!

Five months down of officer training and Gil is going out of his mind! Fighting he can handle. Tactics and strategy, no problem. Etiquette, politics, and boot licking are not going so well.  
He particularly has trouble when none other than the second in command on the Empire General Glauca, makes an appearance. 

GIl doesn't like him at first sight because he’s wearing armor that he’s certain was modeled after his own ancient set. The armored general doubly offends Gilgamesh and Ravus, who suddenly comes flying out of hibernation in the back recesses of their mind. Ravus is a volatile, angry murderous voice screaming for revenge. Ravus who has never fought to be heard, or cared what Gil does with his body is wrestling for control and it is all Gil can do to keep Ravus from slaying the General in cold blood and ruin everything he and Luna have been building with their patience. 

On a line up for inspection, Gil is punished severely for refusing to salute the General, a command he could not seem to override Ravus’ body on. The commander in charge has Ravus pulled out of line. They beat him, breaking his arm and kick him in front of the entire group of officers. 

 

When they finally stop beating him Glauca get’s in Ravus’ face, shouting in that awful altered voice.. 

“I should finish what I started 4 years ago. You are nothing, you will never be an officer of Niflheim.”

Ravus is bleeding so severely that Gil can barely see, can barely open his eyes through the swelling regardless, but he’s able to tip his face up towards the General and bite out a few words.

“And… you… will never... be worthy… of wearing that armor…” 

“What did you say!?” The general holds Ravus’ head up by his hair with one hand and smashes his face with a metal gauntlet with the other. It crunches. Gil feels like his head, Ravus’ head, is about to explode. 

Gil feels his consciousness slipping away as the body’s owner takes control. Ravus spits a mouthful of blood at Glauca.

“Murderer! Dishonor! You’re a filthy traitor. I’ll have your head in battle!” 

“You have a lot of energy left for a pampered prince. Maybe I should break you some more before I throw you on the doorstep of your sister’s when I go after her. You can stare at each other while life leaves your bodies, knowing that I personally killed everyone in your family and there was nothing you could do about it.” 

He kicks Ravus once more and hollers for someone to take him to the brig. Ravus is too weak to to lift his head and retreats back to the recesses of their mind. Gil blinks through the blood running down Ravus’ face and thinks that this is the end of the plan. Surely they will lock him up to die alone of his injuries. Or Execute him first chance they get.

He sends a silent prayer of apology to Ardyn, 'I’m so sorry, I failed you yet again.'

 

 

He wakes up in a cold cell and has a feeling of deja vu. Ravus is locked up behind the safe door of his mind but he’s giving off a miserable aura. Everything hurts. Everything. Hurts. But at least he’s still alive. Thank the gods for small miracles... 

Two days pass and no one has come for him. No food or drink have past his lips and he’s covered in dry blood that has created and uncomfortable tightness on his skin. His head throbs and he’s not sure if its from injuries or dehydration. Luna’s right, I couldn’t keep myself out of trouble he muses. 

Gil is trying find a position to curl up and rest to get away from the awful headache when a young soldier enters and stands before his cell. 

“Whew look at you! Gross. On you feet. We should hear the Emperor's reply to General Glauca’s letter of request of execution today. Oddly enough they want you cleaned up and looking presentable before they kill you.” 

The soldier is chipper and entirely too loud, but Gil has no choice but to go with the man who drags him to his feet. Though the man is strange, Gil can detect no malice from him, more of a curiosity. He picks up idle chit chat like they are old friends while he cleans Ravus with a rough cloth and cold water. 

When matted hair is clear from his swollen eyes he swears the man looks familiar, but cannot place him in his painful haze. The soldier chats on like nothing is the matter. Like he’s not cleaning a human about to be lead to his execution.

“So anyone you want to call for help? You friendly with any of the higher ups? Not that it would help you, General Glauca is about as high up as it gets!. Haha!” 

“...” 

“Maybe your sister could put in a good word for you? Or the chancellor?” 

“...” 

“Nothing to say to me? Oh well and I thought we were acquaintances.” 

“Water.” 

“He speaks! It’s kinda cold isn’t it? Sorry about that, there isn’t any hot water down here.” 

Gil is so thirsty that the dirty bloody water dripping off his head makes his mouth long for a sip. He starts to reach for the bowl when the soldier finally realizes what he wants. 

“Oh! You need water. I supposed I can give you water, no one told me I couldn’t, after all I am here to get you looking your best.” 

The man hands over his canteen and Gil drinks the entire thing. 

“Thank you.” 

“Sure thing. You don’t remember me do you? I was in one of your boot camps, but I graduated the first time, Haha!” the soldier stops laughing when he realizes the joke wasn’t that funny. “Uh, anyways, my names Finik Trado. You can call me Fin, but I guess we won’t be knowing each other much longer, will we prince?” 

“I’m no prince.” 

Fin is trying his best to clean Ravus off but the harder he scrubs the more Gil winces.

“Yikes you still look pretty awful. Guess I’m gonna have to waste my potion on ya after all.” 

GIl feels the odd sensation of the potion washing over him, arm, ribs and nose tingling as they set back in place. 

“Well that’s a bit better. Dried blood sure is hard to get out of hair, I can’t even tell what color it is right now. In fact you look kinda like the chancellor with all that mangy red red hair.” 

GIl took a deep breath, finally he could breath without wincing. He wondered if he’s ever get to see Ardyn again… maybe if he was lucky the chancellor would come to his execution so his beloved would be the last thing he saw. 

“Well, we best get you back to your cell, think this is as good as you’re getting. Shame, you look like more than just a pretty face. I know that you’re strong, a warrior. I noticed you before, back in boot camp... Ya know… if you wanted to ah… have some ‘fun’ before you go to your death, I’d be happy to accommodate you. If you catch my drift.” 

Gil stares incredulously at the soldier who had shown him some kindness then propositioned him. He had to wonder if there had been an alternative motivator the entire time or if Fin was just like that.. 

“No thanks. Think I’ll just wait in peace.” 

“You sure? Maybe I can put in a good word, ya know for good behavior and all?” 

“Don’t waste your time.” 

“Suit yourself. Goodbye Prince.”

 

It was hard to measure time exactly in a room with no windows or anything for a frame of reference, but what felt like hours passed before the soldier returned. 

“Come on out, it’s judgement time!” 

The one called Fin walked calmly next to Ravus. 

What a happy go lucky fool… he healed me, he commented on my strength, and now walks beside me without a care in the world. Is this some kind of test? Should I try to make an escape? What’s the point? I’ll never have access to Ardyn again, even if I make it out... 

They go up a set of stairs and through several corridors, where the man has to stop and swipe a card to gain access to go through. Finally they arrive in a large meeting room. There is no sign of Glauca, but there are other official looking people filling the room. Fin leads Ravus to the center of the room and then steps to the side with a wink. 

What an odd man. 

The commander of the training fortress steps forward. He looks so overweight, it’s clear he hasn’t seen a physical battle in a long time. 

“Ravus Nox Fleuret, former prince of Tenebrae, you stand here accused of treason. How do you plea?” 

“I have no quarrel with Niflheim. My only crime was to not salute my mother’s murderer, I meant no offense to the Empire, just that one man.” 

“Do you expect us to believe you are still faithful to the service of the Empire after your actions.” 

“I believe my actions in the past have spoken for my loyalty. I have served the Empire to the letter ever since I have joined their military ranks. Do with me as you please, I am yours to command.” 

 

A murmur erupted among the officers and others in attendance of the trial. At last the official spoke again, 

“Well said Ravus Nox Fleuret. This council is in majority agreement with a letter from the chancellor, ruling that you have already served your punishment for insolence and shall be reinstated and henceforth promoted to Brigadier General. You may return to your dorm and will be sent back to your main stay in two weeks time. Dismissed.”

 

Gil is dumbfounded at the turn of events and wonders back to his room in a daze, or maybe it’s the lack of food that’s making his head feel disconnected. He flops down on his stiff bunk wondering if he should have headed straight to the cafeteria instead. 

“Knock knock! Boy you are one lucky devil! You have nine lives or something?” 

Gil looks up and his stomach swoons as his nose smells food. Fin is holding a tray of food or for him. It’s terrible, awful, bland military rations and he’s never wolfed down food so fast in his life. 

“Hey, slow down there buddy, you’re gonna choke. Here.” Fin tosses him a bottle of water. Gil downs it and bows his head in thanks. When he’s finish he rifles through his things and tosses a potion to Fin. 

“Here, for the one you ‘wasted’ on me earlier.” 

“Whatever, just following orders. Man you should hit the showers, have you looked in a mirror lately?” 

“I honestly try not to.” Gil said with a forced smile. “Thanks, for everything today Fin. I owe you one.”

“I’ll hold you to it. Hey ah, once you’re showered and everything if you wanna take me up on my offer…”

“Goodbye Fin!”


	13. Challenge accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil prepares to leave the officer's training but not before Fin comes around- again, and again, and again.  
> Back in the Niflhiem capital, Gil/Rav receives an invitation or two he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quicky- no really this is just a short segue chapter full of smexiness.

Gilgamesh hadn’t noticed Finik Trado before the soldier had come to clean him up in the holding cell, but now he saw him everywhere. Fin reminded him of a puppy craving attention, Gil wondered if Ardyn thought of himself this way. Every time he went to the mess hall, every time he went to train, every time he went to the showers, there was Fin ‘just happening by’. Gil tried not to think too much on it and just keep his head down until he left this base.

It was the eve before he shipped back to Gralea and Gil was taking an extra long extra hot shower. Even tho Fin had given him a potion, his body still aches from the injuries he received courtesy of Glauca and company- he lost track of how many soldiers had joined in on making him their personal punching bag that day. Lost track of how many different ways they could torture him. 

Maybe because it was administered days after the injuries and not right away that the potion had not done the job 100%, but he was definitely still feeling pretty rough around the edges. He was opening and closing his left hand that still protested from where they broke it when someone touched his shoulder. 

“Damn I didn’t think they’d scar like that even after the potion. Guess it’s not a cure all.” 

GIl didn’t consider himself a prude, in fact he felt quite confident in Ravus’ body, but this unwelcome touch felt like a line crossed and he couldn’t contain the jump of surprise. 

“FIn? What are you doing” 

The soldier traced his finger down the lash marks on Ravus’ back and stepped in closer. 

“Do you even remember it? When they struck you… I don’t think you were conscious and they lost interest when you didn’t cry out in pain.”

“It’s over now so don’t worry about it.”

Gil shrugged off the unwanted touch and turned off the water, quickly grabbing for a towel. Putting space between them didn’t seem to deter the man, who followed him to the locker room. 

“Ravus. What are you running from? You know I’m into you. My offer still stands if you want to have some fun before you pack up and leave.” 

Fin was definitely standing too close for Gil's liking. But he chose to ignore the man and continued getting his stuff out of the locker. 

“Come on Rav, lighten up, this is normal, get a little frisky with your comrades, let off some steam. I know you’re pent up. It’s written all over your face- all over your entire body.” 

Fin ran a hand gently over Ravus’ face, then let it trail slowly down his bare chest, to the top of his towel. Gil was shocked at his brashness and swatted him away. 

“I’m flattered but no thanks.”

“Really? Don’t swing that way? Try it. I’ll make you feel nice, promise.”

“I have… someone else I'm interested in.” 

“But they aren't here now are they. They never have to know.”

Gil grabs Fin's shoulders and holds him at an arm's length. 

“Finik, I appreciate your camaraderie, but I'm really not interested. Please take no for an answer and sow your oats elsewhere.” 

Gil slips on his pants, and leaves with his shirt still bundled under his arm. Fin doesn't pursue him but shouts in his happy go lucky voice, “come find me of you change your mind!” 

“Goodbye Fin. Maybe fate will have us working together some day. Take care.”

 

Gil still enjoys the magitek engine ride back to what he calls home. It’s really just a fancy military base in Galrea attached to the Emperors palace, but it's the only place Gilgamesh has known in the nearly five years he's been in Ravus’ body. Gods he misses Ardyn. It feels like every time he gets a little closer to the chancellor, something happens to keep them apart for months at time. 

When he returns to his room he finds a gold envelope on the pillow. It's an invitation to a ball celebrating the one year anniversary of the defeat of a god and the celebration of newly titled officers. There is no option to decline the invitation, so he makes a mental note of the date. It's in two weeks and dress is formal. 

Despite the new wardrobe he acquired, he knows there is nothing ball ‘formal’ in there. Guess it’s off to the tailors tomorrow. He unpacks and has time before dinner to go looking for Ardyn. He finds the chancellor in the library, sitting on the window sill reading a letter. 

The silhouette is so memorizing to him that he can only stare and take it in. To think just a few weeks ago he thought he'd never see this beautiful figure again. 

“Didn't your mother ever teach you it’s rude to stare?” 

“I… I'm sorry, I let my mind wander. I didn't bother you did I?” 

“And where was your mind wandering of to this time?” 

Gil blushes ever so slightly to be called out like this, but he answers honestly. “You. It's always you. But right now I was just appreciating you. I missed you.” 

“I see.” Ardyn hopped down from his perch and stalked closer to Gil. “I imagine you received your invitation to the ball by now. Would you like to accompany me so I don't wither away from boredom?” 

Gil blinked. “Like a date?” 

“Unofficially of course.” 

“I would be honored.” Gil bows, genuinely touched.

Ardyn is closer now and reaches out to touch Ravus’ nose. “Something is a bit off…” 

“i have several new... ‘landmarks’ that I've acquired in my last training. Would you care to see?” 

“Ah yes I've read the report, 20 lashings for insubordination.” 

“Did your report mention the broken arm, or the nose, or the ribs?” 

“... As a matter of fact it did not. I may have to inspect you personally to see if you are telling the truth or not.” 

Say the word, I am yours.” 

They are standing so close Gil can feel Ardyn's breath in his face. He wants so badly to grab him and devour those lips. They are nearly the same height now and Ardyn no longer has the advantage of looking down at him. 

“I wonder… why do you say things like that?” Ardyn again studies him like some puzzle to be unraveled.

“Because it is the truth. Because I was made to be with you. Because we are conn-” 

This time it is Ardyn who strikes first, landing a kiss on Gil before it is reciprocated and deepend. They make out like their lives depend on it, slowly shifting their way towards the couch. Belts are undone and hands are exploring everywhere they can get to. Gil moans to finally, finally feel those hands on him again! There’s a small voice warning Gil that every time they get a little physical it may lead to days or weeks without seeing Ardyn, but the hormone driven side of him can’t seem to give a flying chocobo right now.

The chancellor's phone goes off and he moans in disappointment. 

“Yes? What is it.” Ardyn ceases his administrations to concentrate on the phone.  
Gil comes up with a devilish plan and starts biting and sucking of Ardyn's lip, ear, and neck while the man is on the phone.   
The chancellor gives him a ‘challenge accepted’ look and continues his phone call like nothing is happening. 

“Tell Besithia to figure it out it’s what he does best.“ 

Gil's unbuttoning Ardyn's shirt and making quick work on his hardened nipples.   
“No. No I can't come down there now, I'm ahhh-cupied at the moment.” 

Gil’s playing hard ball now and he suddenly slips the other man's exposed cock down his throat in one go. 

“Fine. Then just put him on the phonnnne.” 

The younger man is going down in earnest now, sucking and bobbing the way he remembers used to drive Ardyn crazy. The chancellor fists Ravus’ hair and Gil knows he's getting close. 

“Ah Besithiaaa, I'm going to have to put you on ho-ooo-oold a moment.” 

There is muffled shouting on the other line but neither man can seem to care. Ardyn is thrusting his hips up to meet Gil's mouth before cumming hard. They are both panting and staring lustfully at one another. Gil swears Ardyn’s will is just about to break and the man will toss the phone to pounce on him. 

“Don't you have someone on hold?” 

“...” Ardyn reluctantly tears his eyes away from the beautiful man laid out before him.

“... sorry about that, I'm was in the middle of a very important meeting when your assistant called. Yes? Yes, U V proof. Yes everything. I don't know did you try lenses in the helmets? I do hope you're grateful for my time. Yes I'll check it out tomorrow.” 

Gil continues sucking marks on any piece of flesh he can get his mouth on and when the conversation ends Ardyn tosses the phone across the couch. 

“You are something else… did they teach you how to do that in training?” 

“Why do you keep assuming I'm so promiscuous? Haven't I told you before, you are the only one I desire.” 

“Forgive my hesitation, you see you don't get to be my age by trusting every word you hear. And someone your age doesn’t get that skilled without practice” 

“And tell me, how old are you, dear wise one?” 

“A lady never reveals her true age!” 

“Well, a lady never kisses and tells either.”


	14. Parties and Pomp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gil/Rav is all dressed up and as ready as he'll ever be to mingle with the elite of Niflhiem. Not everyone at the party is pompous and he even makes a new friend who will prove quite useful in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long time coming on this! I'm just a terrible editor and it takes me forever- and still so many mistakes get through! I'm open to any help in the beta department and love to here from you or even just a kudos keeps me motivated to keep writing, so thank you all who support and spread love!

The two weeks pass and true to their prior rendezvous, Gil hasn't seen hide nor hair of the chancellor since the tryst in the library. He’s starting to wonder if the man is purposely avoiding him or if the universe just hates him that much. At least he’ll get to see Ardyn tonight at the ball.

Gil's excited to be Ardyn's ‘date’ but with no clear instructions as to what that may pertain he sighs as he buttons his silver cuff links and heads off to the ball alone. Was he supposed to pick him up at his room? Does he meet him there? Has Ardyn forgotten about him? Ravus may have attended balls and fancy engagements in his young life, but the experience is completely alien for Gilgamesh. 

Walking in to the ball, feeling lonely but surrounded by people, Gil braces for socializing the best he can. He schools his neutral bored face on but his eyes sparkle in wonder as he takes in the grandeur of the event. The grand hall itself is massive, pillars of marble line the room leading up to a massive double staircase that ascends to an upper level that overlooks the main floor. 

Crystal chandeliers hang from the cavernous ceiling and elaborate sconces line the walls giving the entire room a soft glow, enough to see everyone but details are softened unless up close. And the flowers… Gil didn't know there were this many flowers in all of Eos! Fresh floral arrangements decorate or hang from nearly every available inch of the hall, and tables- great Ramuh look at the food! Its glorious! He can't even identify what half the items are. At the center of the main food table is an ice sculptor of Shiva, the irony is not lost on the warrior. Waiters dot the room with trays of more food and drinks, buzzing in between the throngs of guests. Immediately his eyes start scanning for that loud pop of red hair. 

There his is! The top level next to the Emperor, who could miss the chancellor. The man known for his eccentric dress on a normal day is above and beyond tonight. He's base outfit is a black tux with full coat tails, white dress shirt with ruffles at the neck and cuffs and a scarf and cummerbund in matching maroon. There's other layers that are more than Gil can take in on first glance and Ardyn's frame it topped off with a top hat instead of a fedora. Even from across the room Gil knows Ardyn is watching him. They lock eyes and the chancellor motions him to ‘come here’. 

He dodges the sea of guests as he makes his way up the stairs to where the Emperor, chancellor and another are.

“Ravus my boy! Allow me to introduce you to Emperor Aldercapt and Verstael Besithia, this is the former prince I'm sure you've heard all about. Why he practically handed us Shiva on a silver platter.” 

Ravus bows with appropriate formality, “Emperor Aldercapt, Ravus Nox Fleuret, at your service.” 

“Son of Tenebrae, you sure have people of all stations with vastly different opinions on your worth. Don't disappoint me boy.” 

He doesn't know what to reply to that so he simply bows again and steps to the side, bowing to the other man as well. 

Ardyn slips a hand on the small of Ravus’ back and guides him away. Gil wonders why the rush, but he’s happy to be away from such important people, lest the real Ravus decides to come out to play again. Though he’s pretty sure the body’s owner feels regret after the last outburst caused Gil so much suffering, because Ravus has become barely a whisper of a ghost in his mind since then.

“I'm off to show the man of the hour how we party in Niflheim. I'm sure Vastrael will keep you company, Iedolas.” 

 

Ardyn introduces him to countless faces, showing him off like a prized poodle. Gilgamesh is feeling less like someone's date and more like a dog on a leash. Well, he supposes he'd rather be the chancellor's pet than a total stranger. Still he couldn't help but desire some more alone time, he convinced himself that tonight was going to be the night he revealed his true identity to his lover. 

“Chancellor, is this how you show a date a good time?” 

“Are you feeling unsatisfied? I must apologize, you see I am a very busy and popular man. You have to learn to share.” 

Gil rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Patience. I promise you'll get a reward for keeping me company, these things are so dull and you amuse me so. Ah here's someone I think you'll enjoy meeting. Miss Highwind!” 

Gil turned to see who Ardyn was trying to wave over this time. She was a beautiful young woman in a stunning red dress with a slit so high up the side he wondered how it stayed on. Her platinum locks were twisted in an up do however several rogue locks escaped and framed her face. Although her face looked youthful, Gil guessed she was around Ravus’ age, her serpent green eyes spoke of experience and wisdom beyond her years.  
He could relate. 

“Aranea, have you met Ravus yet?” 

“Prince Fleuret, nah, haven't met him in person yet. I’ve heard plenty of stories though.” she shakes his hand firmly. “I must say the rumors don't do you any justice, Prince.” 

“I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not, miss Highwind? And please, just Ravus.” 

“Take it however you want. Aranea is fine.” 

“Ooh goody looks like you two are getting along so well. Good, I'm going to leave you kids together, duty calls. I must go call the ceremony to start. Oh and Ravus, I'm most looking forward to your promotion.” Ardyn gives a wink and makes his way back upstairs. 

“Damn he's weird. At least he's interesting to work for and not like these other stiffs.” She grabs 2 champagne flutes from a passing waiter and hands one to Gil. 

He toasts, “to promotions and fulfilling goals.” 

“To getting drunk.” she toasts back.

Gil chuckles, “You certainly are a firecracker. What brings you here tonight?” 

“Oh you know “I'm from good pedigree” and what not. Also I do a little work “off the record” for the government.” 

“So you're an assassin or something?” 

“Mercenary.” 

“Hmm… interesting.” 

“You think I'm a bad person- getting paid to do people's dirty work.” 

“I think I want to hire you.” 

“Oh! Now there's any interesting plot twist. Just so you know, the more risk involved the more my price goes up. Here's probably not a good place to talk about getting revenge on any Nifs, though.” 

Gil laughs again, “Not quite what had in mind.” 

“And don't get any funny ideas about hiring me for that either! Even though you're pretty cute, it's completely off the table. ” 

“What is ‘that’?” 

“Oh come on don't play innocent, you're a young male, surely you've thought about or done ‘it’ before.” 

Gil is silent a few moments to process what she could be referring too. When it hits him he sucks in a breath, his eyes quickly dart to Ardyn then drop to the floor. 

“No! I would never… I didn't think that about you.” 

Aranea is sharp and she turns to see who he glanced at. “Holy Shiva you really are banging the chancellor!” 

“What!? No, it's not what you think. Why are we even having this conversation? Who is thinking I'm… having relations with him?” 

By now there's no hiding the blush on his cheeks and he's torn between betting mortified and curious. 

“Just your typical rumor mill stuff… ya know, you're the chancellor's lap dog and do ‘favors’ for him for protection and military promotions.” 

His hand covers his face that is now twice as red. “Wow…” 

“I don't hear you denying it.” 

“We are not continuing this conversation.” 

“Aww Rav, you're cute when you're red. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret.” 

“Yeah? You and all the others that are already talking about it.” 

“Oh, looks like they're lining up the officers. Guess this party is finally getting started. Save me a dance ok? As long as you don't think it will make your boyfriend jealous.” She winks at him as he makes his way to where the other military officers are lining up, happy to get away from the embarrassing conversation.

 

The chancellor gives a brief speech about service and bravery and them starts to call them up in alphabetical order. Gil notices that Glauca is thankfully not present tonight. He had been on high alert most of the night, but he’s pretty sure if he was here at all he’d be lined up with all the other big wigs. Of course maybe he was here and Gil didn’t recognize him without the armor… that was a scary thought. The officers come up when called to stand in front of the emperor but it's Ardyn who pins the new ranks into the recipients. When Ravus Nox Fleuret is called Gil bows in front of the Emperor and waits for the chancellor to pin him. 

Ardyn leans into his ear and whispers, “I can't wait to see what that suit looks like in my floor” then louder after he stands back up, “congratulations on your rank advancement.” 

Gil tries his best to keep his arousal and blush in check. This man will be the death of me.


End file.
